Romance en Invierno
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Zero es un chico que fue abandonado de pequeño siempre se ha sentido solo, conoce a Kaname pero este rompe una promesa. Kaname busca a Zero durante años y al encontrarlo le expresa sus sentimientos KanamexZeo
1. Mi deseo

**Bueno ya que va a ser navidad se me ocurrió este fic espero que les guste y que dejen reviews jeje ya saben ZEROXKANAME por el momento no se que otras parejas poner asi que comenten quien les gustaria. **

**Cross va a ser el padre adoptivo de Zero, nuestro pequeño angelito es un niño muy triste despues de la traición del niño que lo había hecho sentirse feliz**

**Yuki va a ser una zorra maldita que quiere a Kaname para ella (si no me cae yuki lo siento)**

**Capitulo 1**

**-Mi deseo-**

Durante todo este tiempo me he preguntado porqué me abandonaron siempre quise saber la razón por la cual se apartaron de mi. Lo unico que se es que me dejaron enrollado en una manta cuando bebe y conmigo una nota diciendo.

"No nos busques"

Recordar eso me entristece, la primera vez que me entere tenía 6 años había escapado del orfanato en realidad necesitaba saber porque, porque no me amaban porque me abandonaron es que acaso no fui deseado. Esto me entristece tanto quisiera encontrarlos y preguntarles Porque...

Me llamo Zero y vivo en el orfanato con los demas niños, tengo 10 años mi mejor amigo se llama Kaito el y yo siempre hemos sido como hermanos, me siento muy feliz de haberlo conocido creo que si tuviera un hermano me gustaría que fuera él. Desde pequeños hemos sido inseparables. Pero hoy fué el día mas triste para mi, Kaito fue adopato por una familia y yo me quede aquí solito. Cross me dijo que no preocupara pues pronto me adoptaría una familia pero no lo creo, muchos de los niños aquí dicen que yo soy raro por mis cabellos plateados y por mis ojos de un raro color lila entonces creo que es verdad porque nadie tiene ojos como tal creo que tienen razón nunca tendré alguien que me cuide.

Hoy es un día muy especial segun Cross pues viene una familia que ha hecho muchas donaciones al orfanato y cree que tal vez podrían adoptar a alguno de nosotros. La pequeña Yuki está muy entusiasmada, ella es una niña de 4 años de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate, es muy buena conmigo ya que desde que Kaito se fué ella ha estado conmigo dice que soy angel, pero no lo creo ella esta todavía muy pequeña y sigue creyendo en los cuentos de hadas.

En fín hoy todos los niños del orfanato nos hemos dedicado a arreglar el orfanato y hacer decoraciones pues ya casi va a ser navidad y está nevando y claro Cross ha estado ilusionando poniendo el arbolito de navidad. Yo junto con Yuki y la cocinera del orfanato preparamos galletitas de chocolate y mantequilla y algunas en forma de muñecos de nieve. Yuki estaba muy contenta incluso ella hizo una galleta igual a ella. Después de hacer las galletas comenzamos a arreglar la sala.  
Ya es casi de noche así que los invitados están a punto de llegar. Todos estamos vestidos con un pantalones casuales de color café y sueters de color beige, yo también llevo puesto un abrigo regalo de navidad por parte de Toga Yagari, el es muy amigo de Cross y siempre que viene a visitarnos nos trae regalos a mi y a Kaito cuando todavía no lo adoptaban me gustaría ser como Yagari cuando sea grande, el es un cazador de vampiros y siempre nos cuenta de sus misiones, es el mejor de todos los cazadores que ha habido. Bueno también esta la antigua familia Kiryuu, dicen que eran poderosos cazadores pero ellos fueron asesinados por un cruel vampiro sangrepura, los mató cruelmente. Todos los cazadores recuerdan a esa familia con mucho respeto, nunca tuvieron hijos así que ese linaje se ha perdido.  
Hoy va a venir Yagari y mañana empezaremos mi entrenamiento como cazador dice que tengo futuro, yo estoy muy contento porque mi sueño comienza a cumplirse.

Será mejor que vaya por Yuki, está jugando en la habitación de las niñas y ya casi llegan nuestros invitados, me dirigo a Yuki ella está jugando con su conejito de peluche yo la llamo y corre hacia mi para abrazarme. Sonrio y la abrazo mientras los dos vamos con los demas niños, esta va a ser mi primera navidad sin Kaito, así que no podré entrar a la cocina antes de la cena para tommar los panecillos que hace la señora Kazumi, ella cocina muy rico, de echo me está enseñando a cocinar.  
Ya estoy listo Yuki sigue con su conejito de peluche, se ve muy tierna en realidad me gustaria que nos adoptaran a los dos junto con Kaito para asi estar los tres aunque estoy seguro que la mas consentida sería Yuki, creo que Cross tiene deseos de adoptarla. Miro al arbol de navidad y mis ojos no pueden evitar humedecerse, Yuki se da cuenta porque inmediatamente me abraza y me dice que no me preocupe, todo va a estar bien. Yo le sonrio se que tiene razón.

_**Rumbo al Orfanato Cross**_

"Kaname mi niño ya estas listo?" Una bella mujer de cabellos castaños le dice al chico de 14 años quien esta pegado a la ventana viendo los copos de nieve caer lenta y elegantemente

"Si solo estaba pensando" El chico de hermosos ojos chocolate sonrió y se puso su bufanda y abrigo, listo para salir.  
Ya fuera de la Mansión Kuran se encontraba un apuesto hombre de cabellos oscuros y bellos ojos marrón, se parecía mucho al chico de ojos chocolate.

"Kaname ayudame con los regalos" Haruka Kuran dijo a su bello hijo y el chico sonrió

"Hai otou-san" Sonriendo el pequeño cargó algunos regalos envueltos en papeles de varios colores

"Espero que los niños del orfanato esten contentos con estos regalos" Juuri Kuran la hermosa mujer de piel blanca y unos bellos ojos marrón sonrió "Necesitan tanto amor" La hermosa mujer sonrió mientras su esposo Haruka la abrazó y ella se sonrojó

"Bueno entonces no hay que perder tiempo vamos" Haruka añadió y ambos se subieron a la limosina rumbo al Orfanato Cross

Kaname estaba observando por la mirada, el camino era algo largo asi que se entretuvo mirando por la ventana sobre todo los bellos pinos cubiertos de nieve dejando de ver un paisaje celestial. Kaname suspiró mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojitos hasta que Juuri le habló tiernamente

"Kaname mi niño ya llegamos" Sonrió y el chico salió de la limo mientras se acomodaba su abrigo la noche estaba enfriando más de lo normal.

Al llegar al lugar Kaname pudo observar que era un enorme edificio algo viejo de color gris, algunas de las paredes estaban agrietadas. Las luces estaban prendidas y en las ventanas se veían pegados algunos trabajos navideños que los niños habían hecho. Nunca en su vida había estado en un orfanato, pues casi siempre los que visitaban el lugar eran sus padres pues el principe pasaba algunos ratos en el internado junto con algunos nobles y con su mejor amigo Ichijou Takuma.

En la entrada los recibia una hombre de cabellos rubios y anteojos, su sonrisa se notaba a mil kilometros, el hombre llevaba puesta una gabardina de color verde. Sonrió y casi daba gritos de felicidad

"Juuri! Haruka! ahh el pequeño Kaname... los tres estan aqui que felicidad" El hombre sonreía y abrazaba al pequeño Kaname  
Pronto una pequeña silueta salió corriendo hacia donde Cross, la pequeña llevaba su abrigo rosa y su capucha puesta, unos guantes blancos y su conejito de felpa. La pequeña castaña corrió felizmente hacia Cross

"Ya llegaron?" Su tierna voz hizo que la pareja de sangrepuras viera el pequeño cuerpecito que abrazaba la pierna de Cross

"Yuki! que haces aquí afuera puedes enfermar" Cross dijo gentilmente

"Quería ver a nuestros invitados especiales" La pequeña sonrió dulcemente sus ojitos veían a los dos adultos frente a ella.

Para Juuri la imagen de la pequeña niña le hizo sonreir dulcemente y algo en su corazón empezo a brotar. Después del nacimiento de Kaname, Juuri fue incapaz de concebir más hijos, si podía pero era demasiado arriesgado, su sueño era tener una niña, tal y como la pequeña que estaba sonriendoles bellamente. Juuri se agachó y acarició la cabecita de la niña. La pequeña rió dulcemente y abrazó a la mujer. Juuri sintió como un lazo se formaba entre la pequeña en sus brazos y ella. Haruka se quedo viendo la escena, en verdad esa niña era un angelito y claro que Haruka no pudo evitar sonreir, el tambien deseaba tener una pequeña, para jugar con ella, llevarla al parque y leerle libros, también sabía que era el anhelo de Juuri y por su bella esposa haría todo.

Kaname estaba observando también a la niña de ojos chocolate se precató que sus facciones eran parecidas a las de su mamá, Kaname sonrió pues la niña era demasiado tierna. Sintió algo en su corazón un sentimiento de no estar solo, nunca más. Tal vez les pediría a sus padres que adoptaran a la pequeña. Si eso haría tendría una hermana y así su soledad se esfumaría, Kaname Kuran ya no estaría solo nunca.

Toda esa escena era realmente conmovedora, Juuri ya había levantado a la pequeña quien ahora se aferraba mas al cuerpo de la mujer. Y Haruka gentilmente acariciaba la cabecita de Yuki ante este movimiento la pequeña cerraba sus ojitos y dejaba ver un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cross estaba muy contento tal vez la pequeña Yuki tendría el mejor regalo de esta navidad.

"Yuki en donde estas sabes que no pue..." Pronto el pequeño de cabellos plateados salió corriendo fuera del edificio, lo que no previó fue que los escalones eran algo resbaladisos y al salir se resbaló y cayó al cortante hielo cortando su mejilla derecha. El chico se puso de pie con algo de dolor y acarició su mejilla. Cross volteó inmediatamente y suspiró, Zero, el pequeño que se sentía siempre solo y varias veces había escapado del orfanato para encontrar la razón por la cual estaba en este mundo.

Kaname vió como un niño salia corriendo y luego tropezaba y resbalaba, todo en camara lenta, Yuki abrió sus ojitos y gritó "ZERO" Ambos Haruka y Juuri voltearon a ver al pequeño que se ponía de pie.

Kaname miró al ser mas bello nunca antes visto, unos alborotados cabellos plateados, unos ojitos color lila que por alguna razón no dejaban escapar las lagrimas, y esas mejillas sonrojadas también notó su herida piel. El pequeño sonrió, su sonrisa era la mas bella que había visto, ni siquiera la pequeña de cabellos castaños superaba esa dulce sonrisa. Kaname sonrió al pequeño, podría ser que fuera unos 3 o 4 años menor que él y para Kaname era un bello angel.

Pronto Yuki se bajo de los brazos de Juuri y caminó hacía Zero el hermoso angelito de ojitos lila "Zero casi te lastimas" La niña sonrió dulcemente y alzó sus bracitos para que Zero la abrazara. Con un poco de dolor Zero se agachó y abrazó a la pequeña cerrando esos bellos ojos color lila que tenían tanta tristeza y soledad

"Tranquila estoy bien, me preocupe porque no te vi" Zero dijo en un susurro y Yuki abrazó mas a su angelito "Zero te lastimaste tu mejilla"

Zero sonrió y se separó un poquito de la niña y aunque la herida era algo profunda sonrio "No es solo un raguño"  
Se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Yuki para entrar de nuevo al edificio "Ven vamos adentro para que me ayudes a acomodar las galletitas en las charolas"

Kaname se quedo admirando a ese bello ser de hermosos ojos lila, Juuri y Haruka vieron como su pequeño angelito (Yuki) entraba al edificio con el niño de cabellos plateados y auqnue era muy lindo la pequeña había robado su corazón.  
Pronto todos entraron al edificio y se encontraron con los niños sentados alrededor de la chimenea mientras Kazumi, la cocinera del lugar les contaba una bella historia, Zero se encontraba con Yuki, la niña recargaba su cabecita en Zero y este sonreía tiernamente aunque esa tristeza de sus ojos no desaparecia.

Para Kaname esa imagen rompía su corazón ese bello ser estaba triste, y como no si estaba en un orfanato. Juuri y Haruka entraron con los regalos y todos los niños corrieron al recibir sus presentes incluso Yuki que estaba medio dormida se puso de pie y corrió para ver su regalo Juuri la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazó. Todos los niños comenzaban a abrir sus regalos, todos menos uno, el pequeño de ojos lila estaba aún sentado frente a la chimenea calentando sus manitas. Kaname se conmovió y entristeció ante tal escena pues ese angel se veía tan solitario. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al pequeño

"Porqué no tomas tu regalo" Le preguntó dulcemente

El pequeño no respondió simplemente tenía su mano puesta en su mejilla y sus ojitos miraban con tristeza mientras unas lagrimitas salían

"Te duele mucho" Kaname pregunto queriendo abrazar al angelito

"Si" El bello ser contesto dulcemente y miró a Kaname con sus ojitos tristes y llorosos

Kaname sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó y el pequeño correspondió el abrazo, suspirando dulcemente "Tranquilo haber dejame ver"

Kaname dijo y Zero alzó la mirada y le enseñó su mejilla

"Es solo un rasguño" Kaname sonrió y colocó sus labios en la herida del pequeño depositando un dulce beso

Zero se quedó sin palabras y se sonrojo parecía un lindo tomatito y para Kaname fue lo mas lindo que hubiera visto

"" Dijo Zero en un susurro y miró al piso pero Kaname no lo dejo y lo miró a esos bellos ojos lila

"Y bien vamos a ir por tu regalo" Kaname pregunto poniendose de pie y tomando de la mano al pequeño angel

"Esta bien" Zero contestó con una bella sonrisa que hizo que Kaname se sonrojara esta vez

Mientras tanto Juuri y Haruka jugaban con Yuki, la pequeña les parecía tan tierna que querían tenerla y llevarla a la mansión para criarla y hacerla la niña mas feliz del mundo

"Veo que Yuki a captado su atención" Kaien Cross dijo mientras acomodaba sus anteojos

"Cross quisieramos hacer todos los arreglos para llevar a Yuki con nostros" Haruka dijo gentilmente

Cross sonrió pero estaba algo desilusionado pues ya había planeado adoptar a la pequeña y a Zero pero eso no se podría mas "Esta bien vamos a mi oficina, supongo que esta noche podrían llevarse a Yuki" Cross sonrio "Y el pequeño Kaname que piensa sobre esto?" preguntó nuevamente Cross

En otro lado del edificio mas bien en la habitación de los niños estaban Kaname y Zero jugando con el regalo de Zero luego se pusieron a ver una pelicula

"Zero te gustaría ir conmigo y mis padres" Kaname pegunto mientras acariciaba la mejilla del bello angelito

"Si eso me haría feliz" Sonrió, esa bella sonrisa y también sus ojitos se iluminaban.

Zero estaba contento tal vez su deseo se cumpliria y sería adoptado por una dulce familia que cuidaría de él. Zero sonrió y abrazó a

Kaname, con él ya no sentía ese sentimiento de soledad. Kaname sonrió pues quería estar con ese bello angel por siempre, incluso cuando fueran grandes quería que Zero se uniera a él y vivir eternamente amandose.

"Entonces les dire a mis padres que vengas con nosotros" Kaname sonrió

"En serio me lo prometes?" Preguntó Zero tiernamente

"Lo prometo" Dijo Kaname mientras depositaba un dulce beso en los bellos labios de Zero

"Umm porque me besaste" Pregunto tiernamente un sonrojado Zero

"Porque te quiero" Kaname sonrió y abrazo a su angel, no lo quería perder nunca

"Yo también te quiero Kaname" Dijo en un susurro y se quedó dormido

_**Oficina de Cross**_

Juuri y Haruka tenían a una Yuki durmiente mientras Kaname entraba a la habitación

"Kaname mi niño que piensas sobre Yuki?" Preguntó Juuri a su bello hijo

"Pues es una bella niña porqué?" Kaname preguntó algo cofundido

"Porque de ahora en adelante Yuki va a ser tu hermana" Kaname se soprendió pero sonrió un poco

"Oka-san Otou-san yo bueno quiero preguntarles algo" Kaname dijo tiernamente mientras en su mente solo podía ver a su bello angelito

"Que sucede querido?" Juuri sonrió dulcemente

"Pueden adoptar a Zero?" Ambos Haruka y Juuri se sorprendieron

Haruka suspiró pues en realidad solo querían una niña y ya la habían encontrado, Juuri suspiró pues en realidad no quería llevarse al bello angelito de ojos lila.

"Lo siento querido pero temo que no es posible" Juuri miró a su hijo y pudo ver que sus ojos se invadían por tristeza

"PERO YO SE LO PROMETI" Kaname dijo mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar

"Kaname eso no es posible no podemos adoptarlo" Haruka dijo mientras miraba a su hijo seriamente

"Pero.."Kaname apretó sus puños firmemente

"Lo siento mi niño pero Yuki es la única que adoptaremos" Juuri dijo tiernamente

Kaname sintió un terrible resentimiento a sus padres sabía muy bien que eran ricos y podrían adoptar a Zero, pero desconocía la razón por la cual no lo querían llevar. Kaname se cruzó de brazos y suspiró

"Voy a ir a explicarle a Zero" Kaname dijo pero Haruka lo detuvo

"No Zero no tienes nada que decirle a ese niño" Haruka dijo y miró a Kaname, los ojos de Kaname comenzaban a tornarse rojos

"Es una orden Kaname, es mas nos vamos ya" Dijo Haruka

Pronto la familia Kuran se fue del orfanato con la pequeña Yuki, durante todo el trayecto Kaname no habló con sus padres y se dedico a mirar por la ventana mientras sus lagrimas corrian por esas suaves mejillas

"Zero"

Kaname suspiro había roto su promesa a su bello angel.

Ya en la madrugada Zero despertó y bajo por las escaleras esperando encontrar a Kaname y a su nueva familia pero no estaba ahí. Cross estaba sentado frente a la chimenea llorando

"Cross-san?" Zero preguntó dulcemente

"Se ha ido Zero nuestra Yuki se ha ido" Cross dijo su comportamiento infantil se habia ido y ahora miraba con tristeza

"Se ha ido?" Preguntó Zero

"Si la familia Kuran la adoptó, ahora Yuki tiene una familia y un hermano, el pequeño Kaname" Al escuchar esto Zero no pudo evitar sentirse mal, decepcionado y triste

Cross miró a Zero y noto las lagrimas del menor, lo que no sabía es que Zero lloraba porque Kaname había roto su promesa. Zero corrió hacia Cross y lloró en sus brazos. Cross sonrió tirstemente y suspiró.

Este sería el momento de abandonar el orfanato Kaien Cross se llevaría a Zero consigo y fundaría la academia, un lugar donde podría haber una coexistencia entre humanos y vampiros. Cross miró al pequeño Zero había estado toda la noche llorando y se había quedado dormido.

"Pronto fundaremos la Academia, y tu mi querido Zero ya no te sentiras solo" Cross dijo dulcemente mientras besaba la frente del pequeño y contactaba a Yagari para poner en marcha la construcción del insituto.


	2. Clase Nocturna

**solcithooh: hola hehe bueno ps hice otro video para ke lo veas jeje y si Ichiru si vive jeje solo que bueno es una sorpresa jeje y sip no lo se bien de las demas parejas pero de ke sera KanaxZero sip a y tal vez un KaitoxZero pero no se bien**

**FchanHatake: wiii que bien jejeje ke bueno ke te gusto y espero sigas leyendo jojo**

**Linne-'Malfoy: Ia no te pude agregar pero te dejo mi mail iris_.com agregame si kieres jeje**

**Bueno espero que les guste ete cap y sigan dejando reviews jejeje :]**

**Capitulo 2 **

**-¿Clase Nocturna?-**

"Zero-chan? Zero-chan hijo mio ya despierta!"Un hiperactivo Kaien Cross entraba a la habitación del menor y comenzaba a saltar de un lado a otro

"Ahhh dejame dormir mas!" Dijo dulcemente debajo de las cobijas

"No Zero anda ya es tiempo de que te vistas" Sonrió el excazador "Anda anda que ya es tiempo de levantarse ademas hoy empiezas tu primer día como Prefecto"

Zero se encontraba adorablemente escondido debajo de las sabanitas con sus ojitos cerrados y colocando la almohada sobre su cabeza para no escuchar la voz chillante de su ahora -padre-

"Perfecto?" Pregunto tiernamente

"No Zero-chan como PREFECTO" Dijo Cross levantando su dedo indice mientras se disponía a explicar

"Ya llegamos!" Se escucho desde las escaleras

"Ahh Kaito y Yagari ya estan aquí!" Dijo felizmente el rubio de anteojos y se acercó a Zero detapandolo por completo

"Oye!" Zero dijo mientras tomaba las sabanas dispuesto a dormirse otro rato pero al escuchar la voz de su amigo de la infancia sonrió "Esta bien pero ya Cross salte para que me vista"

"Como que Cross? Zero-kun ya te dije que me debes de llamar Otou-san" Zero puso los ojos en blanco pero despues sonrió

Claro que veía a Cross como un padre, algo infantil pero aún así era el hombre que le había dado un techo desde bebe y sobre todo le había dado el cariño de un padre. Pero claro Zero no lo iba a decir porque de seguro Kaien Cross comenzaría a dar saltos de alegria y le diría a Kaito y a Yagari y con eso tanto como Yagari y Kaito le harían burla por sentimental

"Esta bien hijo ya te dejo que tengo que ver a Yagari.. digo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos" Dijo muy contento el excazador

"Si claro ya sabía que lo extrañabas" Dijo Zero en tono burlón

"Zero-kun no seas así con tu padre" Dijo Cross con un leve sonrojo y se decidió salir de la habitació claro para ver a su amado Yagari

_**Zero Pov**_

Se preguntaran porque Kaien Cross me llama hijo, bueno es que desde ese día hace seis años, cuando Yuki se fue junto con él, Cross me adopto dijo que no soportaba verme triste así que dejo el orfanato y junto con Yagari comenzaron a construir la academia Cross.

Si Yagari y Cross no son solo amigos, lo se porque Yagari es mi otro papá, ambos me adoptaron, primero porque Cross no quería dejarme solito en ese lugar y Yagari bueno supongo que lo hiz porque tiene un cariño especial por mi aparte de que soy su mejor alumno y cazador. Pueden creerlo con los entrenamientos de Yagari me converti en un gran cazador tan importante que la asociación de cazadores me considera el mejor cazador de ahora y que es algo asombroso por que aún soy muy jóven. Pues no lo creo Yagari tambien tenía 16 cuando salía de misiones y era muy buen cazador.

Estoy muy feliz porque ya tengo mi familia, algo rara lo se no es muy común tener dos papás pero tampoco es algo raro. Debieron ver la cara de Cross cuando Yagari le profeso su amor y luego su sesión de amor, tengo que decir que eso me traumatizó un poco. Si no hubiera sido por Kaito no se que me hubiera pasado, bueno tal vez estaría en un hospital psiquiatrico delirando.

Kaito se preguntaran que hace aqui, bueno resulta que la familia que lo adoptó solo lo hizo para obligarlo a trabajar como esclavo sexual. Gracias a papá Yagari que no le hicieron nada a mi amigo, pues descubrió lo que esos viles querían hacer con Kaito y lo rescató.

Ahora todo va bien, la Academia Cross terminó de construirse hace 2 años fué muy rapido ya que varios amigos de mis papás les ayudaron y Yo también, de hecho pinte algunos salones.

La escuela es muy grande y hay una puerta enorme que separa el edificio del Sol con el de la Luna, si me lo preguntan no lo se, pero se que Cross se trae algo.

Mejor me apuro a vestirme y voy a averiguar de que se trata eso de prefecto

Cuando me pongo el uniforme me apresuro a bajar ahí me encuentro a Kaito jugando con su pistola y luego Yagari le da un sape en la cabeza

"Que crees que haces mocoso no ves que puedes lastimar a alguien" Dijo Yagari con una mirada escalofriante

Yo reí un poco y Kaito me miro con una cara de -callate o te va a ir mal-

"Ayy pero si nada mas estaba jugando ni que fuera tonto y se disparara solita" Decía sobando su cabeza Kaito

"Bueno como sea ya guarda eso" Dijo Yagari mientras caminaba hacia Cross

Espero que no se les ocurra mostrar su afecto frente a nosotros

"Y bien que es eso de Prefecto de la Academia? Yo preguntó mientras observo a mis padres

"Que? no le has dicho Kaien pero si ya van a empezar las clases!" Veo que ahora Yagari le da un codazo a Cross y mi infantil padre pone los ojitos llorosos

Me da mucha gracia porque sus lagrimas de cocodrilo logran convencer a Yagari. Jaja es muy gracioso la forma en que esos dos se comportan pero ahora ya me hicieron dudar, no se a que se refiere Cross

"Bueno es que abrimos la clase nocturna en la escuela" Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Ahh que es eso de clase nocturna?" Ahora volteó para ver a un Kaito confundido

"Pues bueno son estudiantes que por ciertas razones estudiaran en la tarde" Otra vez Yagari le dió un codazo a Cross

"Que?" Esucho como le reclama Cross a mi Sensei

"En la tarde? Mas bien en la madrugada diras" Dijo Yagari y yo me quede casi con los ojos bien abiertos intentando decifrar que era eso de clase nocturna

"Bueno como sea la clase nocturna son solo unos cuantos alumnos que estudiaran aqui para que mostremos al mundo que se puede llevar una buena convivencia pacifica entre especies" Nunca antes escuche hablar a mi papá de una forma tan fina y refinada, en serio parecía otro.

"Como que especies acaso dices que va a ver sanguijuelas rondeando por la escuela?" Escucho a Kaito casi gritar y veo a un Yagari sumamente orgulloso

Pues si aparte de mi, Kaito tambien fue adoptado por estos dos

"Kaito-chan no digas eso, no son sanguijuelas son los nuevos estudiantes. Yagari dile a tu hijo que no diga eso" Vi como Cross miraba a Yagari con cara de lo haces no bueno ustedes sabran

"Ya mocoso, se que tu no confias en esas ratas" Kien miro a Yagari en reproche y el suspiro "Bueno sanguijuelas, pero tengo entendido que son de confianza es por eso que ustedes dos van a ser prefectos" Dijo ya mas tranquilo Yagari

"Si ademas de que habra un presidente y vicepresindente en la clase nocturna y ambos se encargaran de hacer que los demas obedezcan las reglas" Dijo feliz el Director

"Bueno por mi no hay problema" Creo que es la primera vez que intervengo en esta conversación y todo para recibir un golpe de KAITO

"OYE me dolio" Le reclamo y lo miro enojado

"Pues es que como dices esas tonterias Zero son vampiros" Kaito dijo mientras hacia sus manos en forma de garras e imitaba a un vampiro

"AWWW mis hijos son tan bellos" Kaien decia mientras abraza a Yagari

"Kaito lo se pero si otou-san dice que son de confianza pues es porque lo son" Yo digo muy seguro y luego siento como Cross se abalanza en mi y me abraza a tal grado de no dejarme respirar

"Kaien" Escucho la voz de Yagari

"Kaien!" Repite "KAIEN SUELTALO QUE NO VEZ QUE ESTA TODO AZUL" Grito Yagari a tal grado que Cross se asusto y yo tambien

"Bueno hijos mios ya vayan a clase y ya saben al termino de estas se reunen en el gran porton para conocer a nuestra primera clase nocturna!"

_**Finaliza Zero POV**_

Habían pasado ya 6 años y Kaname no pudo olvidar a ese bello niño de ojitos lila seguía enojado con sus padres por el hecho de no querer adoptarlo ademas de que la pequeña y dulce Yuki que habían adoptado cambió drasticamente.

Todo porque la pequeña ahora era una sangrepura, con un hechizo y la sangre de Juuri la pequeña castaña se había convertido en una sangrepura, pero esa dulzura se había ido.  
Lo peor del caso es que Yuuki se había enamorado de Kaname y como buena familia de sangrepuras ambos padres habian acordado que sus hijos se casarían. Kaname no estaba contento con la idea pero tampoco podía negarse pues como deber de sangrepura y de un Kuran debía cumplir con esa promesa, fue la promesa que les hizo a sus padres antes de que murieran o mas bien que fueran asesinados

_**Flashback**_

_La mansión Kuran estaba siendo incendiada, Yuki de 5 años y Kaname de 15 se encontraban en la habitación jugando mientras Haruka Kuran se encontraba afuera esa tarde de invierno luchando contra Rido, Juuri también peleaba contra su propio hermano, lograron vencerlo pero no lo mataron y kuran Rido huyó._

_Al entrar a la mansión fueron inmediatamente a la habitación de sus pequeños  
"Kaname mi niño" Decia Juuri con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Kaname se soprendio un sangre pura nunca lloraba y su madre estava llorando_

_"Oka-san?" Pregunto dulcemente Kaname_

_"Deber huir con Yuki" Dijo lentamente la hermosa mujer de largos cabellos castaños_

_"Pero.." Kaname dijo mientras sus propios ojitos se ponían humedos_

_"Hazlo Kaname debes savar a Yuki y nunca la dejaras sola es tu hermana" Haruka dijo a su hijo mientras usaba su poder para crear un escudo y prteger a su familia_

_"No, no porque me dicen esto, hablan como si se despidieran" Kaname dijo con lagrimas en sus ojitos_

_Haruka se acercó a Kaname y lo abrazó "Escuchame Kaname, se que serás un gran hombre y rey pero debes prometernos algo" Decia su padre ya algo debil_

_"Si lo hare" Dijo Kaname en un suspiro_

_"Mi niño debes tomar a Yuki como amante y protegerla, prometeme eso mi niño" Juuri dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermoso hijo_

_"Yo... no Zero" Kaname suspiro no podía no quería no lo haría, si había alguien con quien desearia estar eternamente era su angel su Zero_

_"Kaname, no quiero repetirlo otra vez, ese niño y tu son diferentes, son dos clases distintas" Haruka decia mientras alguien entraba a la casa destruyendo todo a su paso_

_"Prometelo Kaname" Juuri dijo mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos un brillo abandonaba su cuerpo, estaba dando su vida para proteger a sus bellos hijos_

_"Salgan ya" Decia Haruka sin antes tomar a Kaname del brazo _

_"Prometelo por favor hijo"" Haruka decia mientras lloraba, sus fuerzas se agotaban y comenzaba a sentir aquel dolor que nunca habia tenido_

_"Yo... lo prometo" Dijo Kaname mientras tomaba a Yuki en brazos y salia de ahi_

_La casa se incendio y la joven pareja Kuran falleció salvando a sus pequeños esa tarde de invierno_

_**Finaliza Flashback**_

"Supongo que la escuela a de ser grande" Decia un chico de ojitos turqueza mientras bostezaba, eran as 12 del día, su hora de sueño pero estaban viajando hacia la academia Cross

"Kaname-sama quien nos va a recibir?" Pregunto ese mismo chico con una sonrisa picara

"Cross-san el director de la escuela" Respondio pero sin mirar al menor

"Sabes nii-san estoy contenta de que vayamos a estudiar a esa academia" Decía Yuuki mientras besaba a Kaname apasionadamente

"Yuki" Suspiro Kaname despues del beso que para el habia sido algo horrible

"Que sucede nii-san, sabes que estamos destinados a estar juntos yo solo muestro mi afecto para que lo vean todos, porque eres mio" Decia Yuki posesivamente y miraba a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos cafe Ruka Souen una vampira de clase noble que estaba enamorada de Kaname

"Si pero es necesario que te comportes ademas no te alegra saber que veras a Kaien Cross, el hombre que te crió de pequeña" Kaname dijo tranquilamente

"No se de que me hablas Kaname, ademas porque estaria feliz de ver a un simple director" Dijo Yuki con odio en sus ojos

"Porque despues de todo..."Kaname se quedo callado las palabras no salieron solo suspiro -no eres mi hermana-


	3. Comprometidos

**De nuevo gracias por sus reviews jejeje sip lo se Yuki bueno creo que en este capitulo la van a odiar**

solcithooh: **Si como vez ya puse a Shiki, Takuma y los demas en la historia y creo que aqui vas a odiar a Yuki mas de lo que ya ajajaja. Si de lo de Ichi si va a salir pero bueno no quiero dar detalles aqui jeje solo te aseguro que te va a gustar jeje**

**Capitulo 3**

**-Sigo cayendo-**

Bajaron de la limo Kaname Kuran seguido de su hermana y prometida Yuki Kuran ambos vestidos de color negro, Yuki llevaba un vestido entallado de color negro y toques morados mientras que Kaname lucia casual con una camisa de color gris y unos jeans negros. Después salió Seiren, una chica de cabellos violetas que le llegaba a la altura de la mejilla, sus ojos eran de un color violeta. La chica hizo una reverencia a su amo y se quedó detras de él. Ella era la guardaespaldas de Kaname y de Yuki Kuran, aunque no le tenía la misma lealtad a Yuki.

El chico de ojos turqueza que miraba con una carita dormilona y algo molesto por la luz del sol. Salió de la limo frotandose sus ojitos y bostezó.

Pronto otra limosina se acercó y de ahí salieron los demás nobles que formarían la clase nocturna. Un chico de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azul grisaceo venía de la mano con una bella niña de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, la chica se peinaba de dos colitas y un un vestido entallado que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, era de color vino con algunos encajes negros en la parte de los hombros. Detras de ellos se encontraba un sonriente rubio de mejillas sonrojadas era mas o menos de la altura de Kaname, sus ojos eran de un bello color esmeralda estaba con una hermosa sonrisa esperando que los ultimos miembros salieran del carro. Al final salió otra chica de largos cabellos ondulados de color rubio y ojos cafes. Yuki gruñó al ver a la chica conocida como Ruka Souen acompañada de un chico alto, era el mas alto de todos, cabellos naranja y ojos cafes.

"Me alegra ver que estan todos aquí" Dijo Kaname mirando a cada uno de sus mas fieles vampiros y amigos.

"Que desea que hagamos Kaname-Sama?" Preguntó Ruka siempre tan preocupada por su amor imposible

"Por el momento vayan a los dormitorios de la Luna, acomodense y ponganse sus uniformes, a las 6 de la tarde vamos a entrar a clases" Dijo Kaname y todos hicieron una reverencia

"Takuma, será mejor que me acompañes a la oficina de Cross-san" Dijo Kaname antes de que se fuera el noble y mejor amigo de Kaname. Takuma Ichijou

"Kaname nii-san yo también voy" Dijo Yuki mientras abrazaba a Kaname

"Seiren" La chica de cabellos violeta apareció y miró a su amo "Ve tras Yuki y cuida que no haga nada malo" Dijo e hizo un movimiento con su mano indicando que se podía retirar

"Como ordene Kaname-sama" L a chica se inclinó mientras desaparecía nuevamente

Con un suspiro Kaname movió la cabeza en negativa a la petición de Yuki "Yuki tu tambien debes ir a los dormitorios" Yuki estaba a punto de protestar pero acepto y dejo el lugar.

Yuki fue la primera en llegar a los dormitorios pues tenia que asegurarse de asignar las habitaciones a cada uno de los vampiros que estarian en la Academia, ademas que quería que su recamara y la de Kaname estuvieran cerca.

Aidou Hanabusa y Ruka Souen iban peleando como siempre, la razón ahora era porque querían llegar a acomodar la habitación de su amo. Por otra parte Kaien solo suspiraba y llevaba una mano a sus cabellos naranjas. Hasta el final iban Rima Touya (no se si se escriba asi) y Shiki Senri, la chica sacaba unos palitos de chocolate y se los daba al chico de cabellos pelirrojos.

Kaname y Takuma se dirigian a la oficina de Cross, el castaño iba pensativo perdido en sus pensamientos y Takuma caminaba en silencio sabiendo que no era prudente perturbar los pensamientos de Kaname.

Se hubieran encontrado en ese momento, pero el destino no lo quiso así, Kaname Kuran tendría que esperar un poco mas para reencontrarse con el amor de su vida. Y pues justo antes de que Zero saliera para sus clases subió rapido a su habitación, había olvidado su arma. Un regalo de Yagari, era una bella pistola hecha de plata conocida como Bloody Rose, perteneció al ultimo de los Kiryuu, y por alguna razón Yagari se la dió al chico.

Kaito esperaba fuera de la casa a Zero cuando de pronto sintió la prescencia de vampiros "Ahh son las sanguijuelas" Dijo Kaito para si, los nombrados se acercaban a la casa pero antes de hacerlo Kaien Cross llegaba por detras gritando lleno de felicidad. Kaito no se explico como y cuando su -padre- había salido tan rápido de la casa pero no le importo y siguió esperando por Zero.

"Kaname-kun que alegría me da verlo" Decía el director de lo mas feliz "Como estuvo su viaje, todo bien, no encontro ninguna dificultad?" Preguntaba Cross con aquella típica sonrisa infantil

"Si Cross-san, es un honor formar parte de este nuevo proyecto" Kaname dijo siempre tan elegante y recatado luego se giró hacia el rubio de ojos esmeralda que estaba con una bella sonrisa "El es Takuma Ichijou, el va a ser el vicepresidente de la clase noctuna"

Al decir esto Takuma hizo una ligera reverencia y sonrió "Me da gusto conocerlo Cross-san"

"Ahh que felicidad. Bueno Kaname traigo aqui unos folders para que tengas la información sobre los asuntos de la escuela" Dió unos saltitos "Bienvenidos"

Kaname tomo los folders y se dispuso a caminar hacia su nueva habitación, Takuma lo seguía.

Justo cuando el sangre pura desaparecia entre los arboles, un bello Zero Kiryuu salía corriendo para no llegar tarde a su clase. Pero claro no vió los escalones de la puerta principal y tropezo. Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre eso de tropezar con los escalones. Pues fué una noche de invierno cuando lo hizó en el orfanato Cross. "Estupidos escalones" maldijo y se levantó mientras Kaito reía

"Jajajaja Zero-chan debiste ver tu cara cuando caías jajaja" Kaito se reía cada vez mas fuerta hasta que un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo callar

"Ya vamonos" Dijo Zero un poco sonrojado y caminando o mas bien corriendo a su clase. Esta mañana empezaba con una aburrida clase de historia. Pero bueno era su primer día así que tenía que dar una buena impresión.

_**Dormitorios de la Clase Nocturna**_

Yuki Kuran ya había llegado a los dormitorios y estaba inspeccionando cada una de las habitaciones, sonrió maliciosamente pues la habitación de Ruka sería la mas alejada de su Kaname.

Aidou estaba peleando con Ruka de quien acomodaría las cosas, mientras que Rima y Shiki estaban recargados en el fino sillón de estilo victoriano y color vino.

Kaien suspiraba "Hanabusa" le decía a su primo pero el rubio ni caso le hacia

"No Ruka yo dije primero que YO iba a acomodar las cosas de Kaname-sama" Decía Aidou en tono infantil

"Que no Aidou, yo voy a hacerlo" Ruka decía mientras jalaba uno de los equipajes de Kaname

"Que sucede aquí y por que estan maltratando el equipaje de mi nii-san!" Yuki dijo mientras bajaba de las escaleras y miraba a todos con una rafaga de furia

"Yuki-sama" Ambos chicos se sorprendieron y dejaron el equipaje de Kaname

"Muy bien ahora.. ah si ya ordene el orden de como van a estar sus habitaciones" Yuki sonrio maliciosamente sobre todo mirando con odio a Ruka

"Kaien y Aidou ustedes van a dormir en la habitación que esta en el pasillo de la izquierda, Shiki y Takuma en la habitación continua. Seiren tu vas a dormir en la primera habitación del pasillo de la derecha junto con Rima y Ruka" Pronunciando el ultimo nombre con disgusto "Tu habitación esta en el segundo piso" Sonrió y se fue a su habitación

"Y la habitación de Kaname-sama?" Pregunto Aidou mostrando mucho respeto sabiendo que a la pequeña castaña le molestaba que no le hablaran con respeto (y segun para Yuki hablar con respeto significaba que casi se arrodillaran ante ella y besaran sus pies)

"Pues esta en el pasillo de la izquierda junto a la mia, pero supongo que compartiremos la de el" Sonrió dejando a Ruka echando coraje pero por suerte Kaien toco su hombro haciendo que controlara su enojo.

Kaname y Takuma llegaron a los dormitorios, Kaname suspiró al escuchar como su -querida- hermana daba ordenes, era seguro que la dulce Yuki nunca regresaria.

"Kaname nii-san como te fue con el humano?" Yuki dijo con algo de veneno en sus palabras

"Yuki" Kaname la miró y la chica solo sonrió tontamente "Todo esta en orden ahora tenemos 4 horas para descanzar un poco y después saldremos a nuestras clases" Kaname dijo y todos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos

"Kaname nii no sabes que feliz soy sabes tu yo seremos tan felices" Yuki decia mientras llevaba a Kaname al sillón y se sentaba en sus piernas

Kaname solo suspiró quería salir de esa situación en la que estaba, no quería casarse con ella, no quería pasar el resto de su vida así, con una chica que era egoísta, posesiva y que sobre todo no amaba. Si tan solo pudiera ver a su Zero, tan solo verlo y saber que estaba bien. Lo había extrañado, durante esos seis años extrañaba esos bellos ojos lila ese dulce aroma a violetas que le pertenecía al bello angel.

"Kaname nii-san me estas escuchando?" Yuki pregunto algo molesta pues ella hablaba de como amaba a Kaname y lo feliz que serían juntos pero Kaname parecía no estar interesado en eso, estaba pensando en algo o mas bien en alguien

"Kaname, sigues pensando en ese estupido humanito" Yuki dijo se podía notar que estaba celosa. Odiaba a Zero, lo odiaba, después de todo siempre lo odio, desde pequeña.

Si, siempre se hacía la victima pensaba Yuki.

_**Yuki POV**_

Y ahi estaba Yo, hablando con mi amado Kaname sobre nuestra boda y de nuestros planes, seríamos igual de felices que nuestros padres. Kaname va a ser mio, por siempre de eso estoy segura. No puedo esperar para ser su esposa y que sea mio. Lo amo, es todo para mi.

No puedo evitar sonreir y voltear para ver esos deliciosos labios de mi Kaname, adoro estar con el, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, pero que.. Esta aquí conmigo pero es como si su mente estuviera en otra parte "_Maldita sea, esta pensando en el, esta pensando en el estupido de Zero"_. Me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que después de estos seis años no lo ha olvidado.

No lo puedo creer, lo odio.. lo odio.. lo odio.. Te odio Zero, pense que despues de que me adoptaran no volveria a verte nunca ni escuchar tu asqueroso nombre, pero que sucede, aún así el destino te sigue poniendo en mi camino. No eres mas que una molestia.

Lo se suena cruel pero siempre lo odie, siempre odie a Zero, recuerdo aquellos momentos cuando era una simple huerfana y veía como Zero se hacia la victima de todo, desde sus pateticos pensamientos de "_Porque me abandonaron mis padres, porque no me querían, estoy solo"_ Pues si no te querían, nadie te quiere Zero.

Recuerdo que lloraba en su habitación porque los demas niños le hacian burla jajaja si supiera que fui Yo quien hice que todos se burlaran de el. Si porque me daba celos, de que el era tan perfecto, tan bello, con esa estupida cara de niño perfecto, ese toque angelical que como odiaba. Yo debía ser la mas bella de ese lugar pero ah no.

Zero esto, Zero aquello, incluso el estupido de Cross, sabía que yo lo tenía comiendo de mi mano pero cuando Zero estaba triste o lloraba, ahí iba Cross para cuidar de el.

Pero todo cambió, cuando me entere que esa familia de sangre puras venía, escuche a escondidas que Cross le decia a ese hombre de cabellos negros acerca de Juuri, que había perdido a su hija, bueno que la niña había nacido muerta. Asi que hice mi plan para que me adoptaran. Jajjaa lo hicieron, incluso tendría un hermano a mi Kaname, desde que lo vi supe que el era mi hombre. Pero de nuevo Zero tuvo que arruinar mi plan.

Bueno no del todo como recuerdo aquella vez que Juuri y Haruka se me acercaron, y me decian que me iria con ellos, yo estaba feliz. Cross estaba triste pero acepto pero el muy imbecil les dijo a mis padres que por que no se llevaban a Zero con ellos. No eso no, no quería que Zero me opacara con su pureza y ternura.

Asi que menti jajaja les dije a Haruka y Juuri que no quería que Zero fuera con nosotros, les dije que en las noches Zero iba a mi habitación y que me tocaba en esas partes donde nadie debía. Pude ver la mirada de enojo de Juuri y luego comence a llorar y fue asi como cayeron. Pero no Kaname no lo hizo, nunca creyo eso, lo se el puede ver dentro de el maldito humano. Y ahora despues de que ya paso tiempo sigue pensando en el.

Lo miro, el no me ve, odio cuando rehusa a mirarme y exploto

"Sigues pensando en el estupido humanito?" Le digo con celos pero a lavez contenta, que vea que odio a Zero, que lo odio

Pero de pronto pasa algo siento un dolor en mi mejilla, me abofeteó, Kaname nunca me había pegado, lo hizo Yo lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos. Otra de mis actuaciones perfectas

"Nunca vuelvas a decirle estupido me escuchaste" Me dice mientras aprieta mis hombros, esta vez me esta lastimando me duele

"Kaname nii-san me lastimas" Veo sus ojos teñirse de rojo "Kaname, ya olvida a ese bastardo que no ves que no esta mas aqui, espero que este muerto" Lo digo y siento como mi cuerpo es azotado a la pared. Trato de pararme pero Kaname me tiene inmovilizada.

"Zero no es un bastardo, no quiero que lo vuelvas a llamar asi en mi prescencia" Puedo sentir como lanza su furia ante mi al punto de que me empiezan a rasguñar la piel yo lo miro llorando

"Lo siento nii-san" Lo digo mientras veo como las ventanas se quiebran, esta molesto muy molesto pero ya se lo compensare en la cama. En cuanto a mi disculpa, no lo siento, jaja..

_**Finaliza Yuki POV**_

Ya era la ultima hora de clases pero ya no aguantaba mas, un bello angel de ojitos lila estaba casi durmiendose. Asi que se puso de pie y dijo que iria al baño.

El bello ser caminó hacia el bosque y ahi busco el lugar adecuado para dormir, estaba cansado, ultimamente se había sentido con muchos dolores de cabeza y estaba muy palido, mas de lo normal. Se recostó en el pasto y cerro sus bellos ojitos, pronto se quedo dormido.

Kaname dejo los dormitorios, tenia que calmarse antes de cometer alguna tonteria, vió el bosque y no dudo en ir ahi, tal vez para tranquilizarse. Kamino dentro del bosque, aun estaba molesto, no iba a permitir que Yuki hablara asi de su amado.

Zero estaba tan tranquilo durmiendo, en realidad parecia un angelito.

Kaname camino hacia uno de los arboles y alcanzó a ver un cuerpo recostado, se acerco un poco mas

"No puede ser" Kaname se dio cuenta de aquel cuerpo durmiente era el de su bello angel, no lo podía creer, o era solo un truco de su imaginación.

Se coloco detras de un arbol a unos metros de su bello angel, se veía divino, estaba realmente hermoso. Dormía pacificamente, Kaname sonrió quería acercarse a su bello angel. Asi que rapidamente se acercó y se agachó para ver a su amado angel, veía como sus cabellos platinados cubrían ese adorable rostro que tanto amaba. Kaname lo abrazó no pudo mas, necesitaba sentir ese bello cuerpo, ese dulce aroma. Y asi besó sus labios ligeramente solo para sentir ese calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su amado angel.

"Zero.. mi bello angel, no lo puedo creer amor estas aqui mi bello angel" Kaname susurraba con ternura, adoraba a su amado.

Pero pronto tuvo que separarse de su bello niño durmiente, pues alguien se acercaba, probablemente sería Cross que iba a darles la bienvenida a los estudiantes. Kaname se escondió detras del arbol esperando a que pasara el director pero se sorprendio al ver a un chico usasndo un uniforme de la clase del día. Kaname frunció un poco no sabía de quien se trataba pero ese chico comenzaba a acercarse a su niño

"Zero-chan?" Kaito dijo mientras veía a su amigo y hermano durmiendo el chico de cabellos cafes sonrió maliciosamente iba a despertar a su querido hermano

"Zero-chan estas de verdad dormido?" El chico se agachó jajaja esto iba a ser divertido

"Ahh parece que el bello durmiente necesita ser despertado por su principe" Kaito rió

"Que se cree que hace es tipo?" Kaname miraba atentamente cada movimiento del castaño pero cuando vio que el muy desgraciado se estaba colocando encima de su angel "maldito" iba a matarlo lo iba a hacer.

Kaito se inclinó para besar a Zero pero el bello angel abrió sus ojos al sentir un cuerpo sobre el suyo se sonrojó un poco al ver que Kaito estaba ahi

"HAHAHA hasta que despiertas dormilón" Dijo Kaito aún encima de Zero "Vaya que iba darte el beso del principe azul para despertarte jajajajaja" Kaito rio mientras Zero trataba de empujar a Kaito

"Ya muevete me lastimas" Dijo un Zero que estaba como tomatito de lo sonrojado que se encontraba

A Kaname no le gustaba para nada eso ver a su niño sonrojarse por otro lo odiaba estaba que le hervia la sangre de celos

"Bueno anda ya vamonos que esas sanguijuelas estan por aparecer" Kaito dijo levantandose y robandole un inocente beso a Zero

Si fue de broma Zero solo se sonrojó pero al sangre pura no le agradó ese beso y estaba expandiendo su aura, si no hubiera sido porque Takuma aparecia, Kaname hubiera mandado a ese infeliz a la otra vida

"Kaname que haces?" Takuma se quedo sin palabras al ver al chico, era el chico del que Kaname le había contado, pero que hacia ahi, ademas de que Kaname tenía razon, el chico era extremadamente bello, tan bello que era un angel un bello angel.

"Es el no es así?" Takuma pregunto mientras Kaname lograba controlar su ira

"Si y ese maldito se ha osado a tocar sus labios" Kaname dijo tratando de calmarse

"Vamos Kaname será mejor que te calmes y vayamos a los dormitorios es momento de ir a clases" Takuma dijo sonriente y pronto Kaname avanzó aun sintiendo los celos que no lo dejaban

"Zero-chan sigues molesto por lo del beso de hermanos ke te di?" Kaito pregunto viendo que Zero no se dignaba a hablarle

Zero estaba pensando algo muy raro Kaname había estado ahí diciendole que lo amaba, tal vez era un sueño pero lo vio tan real que no sabía.

Kaito solo suspiro, su broma no fue muy buena del todo asi que ambos chicos llegaron a la puerta principal y ahi esperaron a que las sanguijuelas salieran.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaban ya las clase nocturna. Kaname seguia pensando en quien era aquel chico que habia besado a Zero, mas bien que era para Zero? que tipo de relación tenían. No quería perder a su Zero no de nuevo ahora que el destino los volvía a poner juntos.

Pronto las puertas se abrieron, Yuki como simpre iba junto a Kaname lo iba tomando del brazo posesivamente. Kaname no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro

Al abrirse las puertas las chicas de la clase del día comenzaban a gritar al ver a sus nuevos compañeros pues es que eran perfectos bellos como modelos de revistas.

Takuma sonreía mientras el pequeño Aidou daba sonrisas a las chicas. Kaname y Yuki iban al ultimo. Kaito les lanzaba miradas de molestia a los vampiritos mientras Zero miraba a todas partes menos a los chicos de la clase nocturna

Yuki se congelo al ver a cierto chico de cabellos plateados, Kaname también se quedo quieto, pronto la clase nocturna dejo de caminar y todos observaron lo que sus amos veían. Se veían ambas miradas, la de Yuki era de odio, envidia, venganza y la de Kaname era de amor. De pronto los demas vampiros observaron a un chico que les daba la espalda solo se podían ver sus cabellos plata de pronto aquel chico se giro, pues sentía miradas.

Al hacerlo el bello angel se quedo palido, completamente palido mientras Yuki estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza. Todos los vampiros estaban sorprendidos ante tal belleza era realmente bello, esos bellos ojos de color lila, cabellos plata, labios finos y rosados y esas mejillas con un ligero sonroje. El chico era tan bello, el ser mas

"Hermoso" Susurró Aidou mientras Kaname escuchaba

"Aidou" Dijo con tono serio mientras Zero no sabía que hacer.

El bello niño tenía sus ojitos llorosos estaba a punto de llorar, Kaname, su Kaname estaba ahi pero que no como podía estar ahi porque pasaba esto. Porque Kaname iba a arruinarle la vida porque.

Kaname miró con nostalgia a su bello niño aunque ya lo habia tenido en sus brazos unos minutos antes.

"Es mejor que vayan a sus clases" El bello niño hablo, su voz, oh dios, su voz se escuchaba con tanta tristeza.

Yuki bufo y camino hacia Zero se acercó al bello ser y susurró "Vaya Zero no sabía que estaria aqui, que cosas no, bueno felicitame Kaname y Yo estamos comprometidos" Dijo con malicia y odio.

Zero estaba al borde de las lagrimas no sabía que pensar, Kaname era un maldito, eso solo le vino a la mente. Kaname iba a acercarse pues no le gustaba que Yuki se acercara a su angelito pero luego el chico castaño que habia logrado que todas las niñas de la clase del dia se fueran se volteo a la sangrepura

"Ustedes malditas sanguijuelas vayanse a sus clases" Kaito dijo mientras jalaba a Zero de ahi y se lo llevaba.

"Es el no es asi?" Kaito le pregunto a Zero

"Zero?" Kaito dijo al no obtener respuesta de su amigo solo podía ver la tristeza

"Comprometido?" Zero susurró mientras caía inconciente al suelo


	4. Siempre has sido tu

**_H_ola aqui sigo con este 4to cap y por fa visiten mi canal en youtube RosexTreasons tengo videos de VK les van a gustar espero jeje**

**aki esta mi 1 er lemon jeje espero ke les guste oks!**

Kimiko27: hii sip sero va ser el Uke jejejeje :P

solcithooh:hola! jeje si esa yuki lo se es una maldita les mintio a los padres de Kaname, pero ke kres! Zero no va a ser cruel ni va a ignorar a su amado Kaname jeje xke los dos se aman mucho. Y sobre Kaito y Zero jeje si ese Kaito solo es como un hermano mayor para Zero, y claro que a Kaito le va a gustar pponer celoso a Kaname jajaa xke un Kaname celoso es lo mejor jajaja. Y de Ichi mmm no sep como meterlo en la historia pero de ke sale sale t lo prometo wiii jeje spero ke tup tabn sigas con tus fics y ke kres jeje a lo mejor y en este fic hay un angelito jeje que va a tener como papis a Kana y a Zerito wiii o no sep tal vez en el de Just a Dream wii no estoy segura en cual

Linne-'Malfoy:holaap jajajaj si sufrira y sufrira y sufrira y nunc dejara de sufrir por todo el veneno ke saca jajajaja wii oks entonces espero ansiosa tus comments wiiiii

FchanHatake: Bueno ps aki esta mi conti wiiii soy feliz no me tarde tanto en actualizar, espero ke te guste

**Capitulo 4**  
**-Siempre has sido tu-**

"Comprometido? Zero susurró mientras caía inconciente al suelo  
Kaito se apresuró a tomar el cuerpo de Zero que caía antes de que tocara el suelo

"Que voy a hacer contigo Zero-chan, sigues enamorado de esa sanguijuela" Kaito se decía mientras cargaba delicadamente al chico de cabellos plateados

Kaname se apresuró a ir tras su bello angel siguiendo el aroma de su niño lo encontró inconciente en brazos de aquel molesto prefecto

_**Kaname POV**_

Pude ver como Yuki se acercaba peligrosamente a mi niño, temía que le fuera a hacer daño pero solo pude ver que alcanzó a susurrar algo y de pronto mi bello angel se fue con ese molesto chico.

Me gire para enfrentar la mirada juguetona de Yuki se que le dijo algo malo a mi bello niño, tengo que ir rápido a ver que sucede, ademas que no me gusta nada que ese prefecto este cerca de mi precioso niño. Juro que si Yuki le hizo algo, esta vez me las va a pagar.  
Volteo a ver a Takuma al parecer ha notado que estoy preocupado, los demas nobles estan esperando impacientes a que diga algo.

"Takuma" Llamo a mi mejor amigo "Por favor manda a todos a las clases Yo.."Mire a Takuma y el me interrumpió

"Tienes que ir a buscarlo, lo se" Me dijo con una calida sonrisa y luego me susurró al oído "Tranquilo yo cuídare de que Yuki-sama no vaya después de tí" Despues de eso vi como la clase nocturna se iba. Por un momento senti como la prescencia de Yuki no se iba del lugar pero después de unos segundos su prescencia ya no estaba mas aqui.

Pronto me apresure a seguir a ese infeliz que se había atrevido a llevarse a mi querido angel, me guié por el dulce aroma de mi querido Zero. Me daban celos, no quería pensar que le estaría haciendo ese chico y si Zero y él eran novios? No dejaba de pensar, mi mente me estaba jugando esos malditos juegos en donde mi bello angel y ese estupido estaban juntos, besandose, sonriendo el uno al otro. Podía ver como Zero se sonrojaba ante las caricias de ese infeliz, podía escuchar a mi angel gimiendo por el placer que le daba ese maldito, sus manos recorriendo cada centimetro de esa bella piel, sus inmundas manos acariciando cada parte de mi angel y mi Zero diciendo esas tres palabras

"DETENTE!" Grite mientras llevaba una mano a mi cabeza, sentí un mareo, las imagenes proyectadas en mi mente habían cesado pero aún así sentía miedo, miedo de perderlo.

Avance lo mas rápido que pude y por fin los encontre, ahí estaba mi bello angel inconciente? Oh mi dios, porque estaba inconciente, que le había hecho Yuki. Maldita juro que si le hizo algo, va a desear no haber nacido nunca.

No se como fué, pero de pronto había lanzado a ese entrometido lejos mientras Yo me encontraba con un bello angel en mis brazos

"Quita tus asquerosas manos de Zero" Escuchó la voz de aquel chico, como se atreve a nombrarlo por su nombre

"Temo decir que no lo haré" Estoy que muero de celos pero me contengo, no puedo hacer una estupidez, no con Zero en mis brazos

"Maldito vampiro ya suelta a mi hermano!" Me dice mientras saca su arma y me apunta con ella, yo me sorprendo un poco pero no lo muestro "Hermano?" Le pregunto y veó su mirada, detras de esos ojos cafes hay un odio y furia que no logro entender

"Si Zero-chan es mi hermano y mas vale que lo dejes ya asquerosa bestia" Me grita esta a punto de dispararme. Yo comienzo a expander mi aura y mis ojos comienzan a tornarse de un color rojizo, mi mirada se fija en aquel chico, estoy dispuesto a destrozarlo si intenta separarme de mi bello angel.

"K..Kaname" Pronto los dos nos quedamos estaticos al escuchar esa dulce voz que me llama con tanta ternura, yo dejo de ver al castaño para posar mis ojos en ese bello ser que ahora me mira con tanta ternura, sus mejillas tienen un lindo color rosa. "Por favor no peleen" Me dice con esa mirada llena de amor y de tristeza a la vez que yo le sonrió

"Por supuesto mi bello angel" Le digo y le doy otra sonrisa, sus mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse más y más, me encanta cuando lo hace, se ve tan bello.

"Zero, ya dile a ese infeliz que te suelte" Otra vez ese chico, no me gusta que le hable de esa forma a mi angel pero me contengo

"Kaito no pasa nada por favor dejanos solos" Dice Zero mientras mira al castaño ese tal Kaito, el chico se rehusa a irse pero mi angel le dedica una bella sonrisa que me provoca celos. Por fín ese tipo se va

"Puedes bajarme?" Me dice mi bello niño con esas mejillas encendidas de un suave color rosa

"No, te desmayaste, no lo haré" Me niego a soltarlo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de hacerlo y de que el se aleje de mi.

"Ya estoy mejor" Me dice pero se que no es verdad, puedo sentir su cuerpo temblando, tambíen siento que está debil, no ha comido. Me preocupa saber que tal vez no ha estado comiendo desde hace una semana.

"Kaname..."Lo dice de una manera tan dulce, mi nombre, sus labios logran pronunciarlo con tanto amor

"Zero por favor mi bello angel dejame tenerte en mis brazos" Le digo en un susurró mientras me acomodo en el pasto "Dejame estar asi unos momentos" Beso su frente y aprieto su cuerpo contra el mio.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, mi angelito esconde su rostro en mi cuello, yo rodeo su cintura y acarició lenta y delicadamente su espalda, puedo sentir sus huesos, me preocupa, me preocupa que no se este alimentando bien...Lagrimas, porque siento lagrimas mojar mi hombro, volteó hacia el y escuchó leves sollozos, me parte el alma escucharlo llorar, quisiera que dejara de hacerlo

"Amor?" Le digo con ternura mientras paso mi mano por sus cabellos

No me contesta y eso me lastima, quiero saber que tiene, quiero quitar su dolor quiero..

"Es-pe-ro- qu-e..se-as..m-uy...fe-li-z..."Me lo dice entre sollozos y yo lo aprieto mas a mi cuerpo

"Shh amor que sucede" Le pregunto mientras levanto su rostro, esta imagen me parte, ver aquellos ojos lila, su brillo se ha ido, estan hinchados por las lagrimas que amenazan con salir nuevamente, está temblando, y su expresión es de tristeza? Dolor? Traición?. Puedo ver en sus ojos la traición, mi traición, mi promesa rota, lo he herido, lo he herido y no me lo predonare

"Me lo prometiste Kaname, porque, porque rompiste nuestra promesa...porque ella... porque Kaname... yo te amo...porque me lastimas" Decía tristemente, cada una de sus palabras me lastimaban, pero dolía mas el hecho de que Yo lo estaba rompiendo, quería que parara, quería que dejara ese dolor que solo en su vida hubiera amor.

_Amarte, amarte completamente_  
_Quiero amarte_  
_Este sentimiento que ha aguradado por tanto tiempo_  
_Y cada vez se hace mas fuerte_  
_Siempre has sido Tu_  
_Tu MI BELLO angel, _  
_con quien_  
_soñe_  
_Amarte_  
_Por siempre_  
_Quiero amarte..._

Sin dudarlo dos veces me acerque a su rostro y bese sus labios, recuerdo cuando los prove por primera vez, fue un beso corto mi lindo niño me preguntaba el porque lo había besado. Y yo le conteste porque te quiero. Y ahora después de seis años me encuentro besandolo, de una manera dulce y delicada. Sus lagrimas se han borrado, siento como sus brazos rodean mi cuello y su cuerpo se sienta sobre el mio, sus piernas rodean mi cintura. Me mira con aquellos bellos ojos, esta terriblemente sonrojado y se ve como el mas bello de los angeles. Miento

Zero, mi Zero es el más bello de todos los angeles, el mas bello del mundo y es mio, solo mio.

"Kaname" Suspira y dice mi nombre con tanto amor, sus brazos se aferran a mi cuello, se que tiene miedo de perderme.

"Te amo" Le digo dulcemente al oido mientras mis labios pasean por sus mejillas y llegan hasta su cuello, puedo inhalar ese intoxicante aroma a violetas mis labios se posan en esa suave piel, comienzo a besar su cuello, dejando dulces y sensuales caricias con mi lengua

"Ka..kaname" Dice en un dulce gemido y Yo sonrió

Ya ha oscurecido por completo, solo la luna esta como testigo, el ambiente esta tranquilo y mi amado angel me agarra desprevenido llevando sus labios a los mios. Ambos nos tomamos de las manos, puedo sentir la proximidad de su cuerpo con el mio.

Luego sus labios besando mi cuerpo dando leves mordiscos en el, yo no lo puedo evitar y mis labios dejan escapar un gemido. Estoy exitado de eso estoy seguro, porque una parte de mi ha despertado y con Zero moviendo su cuerpo lentamente siento que no podré mas y lo hare mio, ahi mismo. Mi bello angel me mira y me sonrie, se que lo hace inocentemente, no se ha percatado que ya estoy demasiado exitado.

"Te amo Kaname" Me sonrie y sige besando mi cuello, soy tan feliz, así siempre soñe que fueran sus besos, durante cuatro años tuve que soportar las hirientes caricias de Yuki, pero ahora mi niño las ha borrado, dejando delicadas marcas de amor.

No lo aguanto mas necesito hacerlo mio, debo de sentirlo, quiero que sea mio, mio y de nadie mas. Me levanto con él rodeando mi cintura y desaparezco a mi habitación. En estos momentos agradezco que todos esten en clases. Solo espero que Takuma pueda mantener a Yuki en el salón.

Zero me abraza a su cuerpo, durante el trayecto no dejo de besar y de lamer mi cuerpo, al igual que con sus manos recorren mi cabello.

Este niño es tan dulce, lo amo con todo mi ser.

"Zero... mi Zero quiero que seas mio" Le digo en un susurro y lo beso, un beso apasionado, muerdo su labio inferior, el suspira y cierra sus bellos ojos.

Lo colocó en la cama el se me queda viendo con esa dulce cara de inocencia, quiero hacerlo mio en este instante y nadie lo va a impedir. Sonrio mientras comienzo a despojar de mi uniforme, nunca aparto mi mirada de la suya, veo su tierno sonrojo y sus ojitos abrirse con sorpresa al ver mi pecho desnudo, luego me quito mis pantalones quedando en boxers. El trata de esconder su sonrojo pero es demasiado tarde lo he descubierto

**_Finaliza Kaname POV_**

**_Zero POV_**

Kaname mi Kaname esta aqui conmigo, se que Yuki y el estan comprometidos y aún así el esta conmigo, se que no miente porque sus ojos me muestran ese amor, ese dulce amor que los dos nos hemos tenido desde hace seis años. Me besa, no lo puedo evitar pero siento como mis mejillas se estan sonrojando. Me enojo conmigo, me averguenza que Kaname me vea de esta forma, pero pronto lo olvido.  
Sus besos, no se como explicarselos, pero son lo mar rico, su labios son tan suaves y no le digan pero me encanta cuando besa mi cuello, de nuevo no lo puedo evitar, soy debil cuando estoy con el, suspiro, me encanta sentir su cuerpo cerca de el mio.

De pronto siento que nos movemos rapidamente asi que aferro mi cuerpo al suyo temiendo que me abandone, no quiero eso, no otra vez. Ya sufri demasiado pensando que me habia dejado, que no me queria cerca. Llegamos a una habitación, lo se porque logro ver algunos muebles, la verdad estoy mas entretenido besando su cuello y labios.

De pronto me suelta y caigo a la cama, lo miro suplicante no quiero despegarme de su cuerpo, pero el me mira con pasión, no puedo evitar ese tonto sonroje en mis mejillas. De pronto mi Kaname comienza a quitarse sus ropas y queda en boxers, siento como mis ojos recorren su cuerpo con lujuria, me sonrojo ante los pensamientos indebidos que llegan a mi mente.  
De pronto siento su cuerpo sobre el mio, su piel caliente, sus jadeos, y una parte de su cuerpo despertada, yo me sonrojo aun mas. El comienza a desabotonar mi camisa del uniforme

"Ka..kanme?" Yo le hablo pero el sigue perdido en su pasión y me esta llevando a mi también.

Siento sus manos pasearse por mi pecho, siento sus labios avanzar de mi cuello a mi pecho yo me estremezco.

"Mi Zero, eres tan hermoso, eres mi adicción" Me dice entre jadeos, su voz se escucha tan sensual, sus manos viajan por mi pecho, mi adomen y llegan a mi pantalon, lentamente me los quita yo quedo en boxers al igual que el.

"Estoy muy exitado ahora lo sabes?" Me pregunta y yo evito mirarlo a los ojos

"Lo se" Le respondo tímidamente y el sonrie

"Quieres verlo?" Me pregunta, yo no entiendo a que se refiera hasta que lleva mi mano a esa parte de su cuerpo que ha despertado y que esta completamente erecto

"Yo.." Me escondo mi rostro en su pecho y el rie mientras siento como mi mano y la suya se meten debajo de sus boxers, siento esa parte, su piel es suave "Tocalo amor, por favor" Me lo dice de una manera tan lujuriosa que no puedo evitar sonrojarme, si lo sigo haciendo voy a parecer un tomate

Pronto comienzo a mover mi mano lentamente pero el me mira con reproche y acelero la velocidad de mis movimientos. Mientras el se encarga de dar caricias a mis brazos, besos en mis hombros, cuello, me muerde "aHhh" Lo escucho gemir y yo dejo de acariciar su miembro

"Esta bien amor, sigue, sigue haciendolo" Me dice dulcemente y yo sigo acariciando ese erecto miembro y luego me doy cuenta que el mio ha despertado

Pronto Kaname comienza a bajar por mi pecho hasta mis boxers yo trato de separarlo pero no me deja, y de pronto veo mis boxers lanzados fuera de la cama "K..aname" Yo cierro mis ojos, me siento avergonzado de que vea mi cuerpo desnudo

"Zero mi angel, eres la perfección" Susurra mientras toma mi miembro con...con su labios

"No..no ha..."No puedo terminar, se siente tan bien yo me exito al igual que el

"Te gusta verdad" Me pregunta con una sonrisita y yo solo logro asentir

Pronto comienza a succionarlo y yo me siento perdido entre tanto placer ya no puedo mas siento algo calido en mi interior a punto de explotar "Ahh K..Kaname yo..te..."Digo entre jadeos, creo que llegue a un climax, por primera vez y Kaname, mi Kaname fue el quien hizo esto posible.

Despues de eso sus labios vuelven a recorrer mi abdomen y llegan a mi cuello, me deja marcas de amor, pronto veo como el lindo color de sus ojos chocolate empieza a cambiar de tonalidad a un rojo, me espanto un poco

"Tranquilo, nunca voy a lastimarte" Me sonrie y me besa, por un momento crei que me morderia, Yo nunca he sido mordido por nadie, y aunque Kaname me lo pidiera, no se lo permitiría, lo amo pero no me agrada la idea de que alguien este bebiendo mi sangre.

El sonrie, creo que sabe lo que estoy pensando, de pronto se coloca nuevamente encima de mi, nuestros cuerpos encajan perfectamente, nos miramos a los ojos, las puntas de nuestras narices rozan la una con la otra, el me sonrie tan dulcemente, me siento amado, por primera vez me siento amado, y feliz.

Yo lo miro con dulzura el me sigue besando los labios abriendo nuestras bocas al mismo tiempo, nuestras lenguas se enredan y juegan sensualmente y yo ahora muerdo su labio inferior el rie y me abraza, luego sus manos aprietan mis muslos y acarician mi abdomen, Yo siento que estoy en el cielo,que estoy en un sueño, un dulce sueño en donde sus labios y sus caricios dicen mas que mil palabras.

Siento nuestros corazones latiendo rapidamente pero corto el beso abruptamente porque su mano se acerca hacia mis gluteos y uno de sus dedos acarica ese pequeño orificio, yo lo miro con ojos asustados y tiemblo un poco.

"Tranquilo amor dime si te estoy obligando, entonces paramos" Me sonrie, su sonrisa es sincera pero creo que el muere de ganas de hacer suyo. Yo no estoy seguro, nunca he hecho esto, tengo un poco de miedo

"Esta bien, se que no ve vas a lastimar" Sonrio timidamente y lo beso, atrayendo su cuerpo con el mio sintiendo nuestros cuerpos pegarse, siento la calidez de su piel y su dulce aroma, es un aroma a rosas, yo muerdo su hombro y el gime. Yo me sonrojo un poco, despues del todo ya no creo que me pueda sonrojar mas.

_**Finaliza Zero POV**_

Aquellos cuerpos semidesnudos se acariciaban y besaban con pasión, el chico de cabellos castaños veía con tanto amor a su amado angel.  
Acariciando a su niño, Kaname Kuran se sentía en las nubes, estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueños, estar con su angel, hacerlo suyo una y otra vez, hasta que sus cuerpos no resistieran mas.

"Kaname yo..no"Los labios de Kaname sellaron los del bello angel de cabellos plateados

"Lo se, sere gentil" Beso sus labios nuevamente "Gentil y delicado para ti" Le decia dulcemente "Te amo" Lo miró a los ojos y pronto se despojo de la ultima prenda de ropa que estorbaba: sus boxers.

El bello angel abrió sus ojitos como platos, aquel miembro erecto era grande, demasiado grande para el, Zero se sonrojó y miró a Kaname mientras mordía su labio lenta y sensualmente.

Kaname sonrio, adoraba ver a su angel de esa manera, sonrojado y exitado, adoraba ver esos ojos que mostraban la pasion en ese iris lila.

"Es muy grande" Zero dijo timidamente

Kaname sonrió mientras comenzaba a acariciar el miembro de su bello angel y colocaba las delgadas piernas de Zero sobre sus hombros

"No lo es" Dijo jugetonamente mientras Zero cerraba sus ojitos por el placer que sentia

Kaname se acercó al bello y fini¿o rostro de su amado angel y beso sus labios fue bajando de nuevo, por esa blanca piel que lo volvía loco

"Si..lo es" Zero dijo aun con sus ojitos cerrados, tenía miedo esta sería su primera vez, pero al mismo tiempo quería eso, queria sentirse uno solo con su amado Kaname "Ve lento" Le dijo en susurro y abría aquellos hermosos ojos mirando a su Kaname con amor

"Lo voy a hacer, lenta y delicadamente, para ti" Dijo mientras comenzaba a introducir su gran miembro, quería hacerlo rapido, pero sabía que lastimaría a su niño "Lenta y delicadamente" Se repitio mientras terminaba de meterlo por completo

Zero comenzó a respirar entrecortado su abdomen se contraía, le dolía, le dolía demasiado y pronto las lagrimas se hicieron presentes "Noo duele" Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y evitando mirar a Kaname

Al ver que su niño lloraba Kaname se quedo quiero, aunque quería moverse rapidamente hacer gritar de placer a su angel, tenía que esperar, ademas de que las lagrimas de Zero no le gustaban "Zero amor mirame" Le dijo tiernamente mientras tomaba una de sus manos en las suyas "Te prometo que no me voy a mover hasta que tu me lo pidas" Zero trató de sonreir pero sus bellas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

"Te amo" Susurró Zero y pronto el comenzó a moverse, Kaname no tardo en captar el mensaje y se movió al principio lenta y delicadamente hasta que despues sus embestidas eran fuertes y rapidas.

Habian cambiado de posiciones ahora Kaname estaba boca abajo y Zero encima de él, el bello angel comenzaba a moverse tratando de tener mas contacto, tratando de alcanzar el maximo placer

"MMM Kana...Kaname mas rapido ahh p" No podía mas con el placer que recorría todo su ser, Zero estaba ardiendo en placer y a Kaname le exitaba mas ver a su angel de esa manera

"Zero mi Zero Te amo" Los dos se miraron a los ojos Kaname se sento con Zero encima, moviendose locamente, ambos aceleraban su ritmo, sus gemidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación, sus besos y caricias.

Pronto llegaron al climax, los dos al mismo tiempo. Y su amor se repitio dos veces mas, Kaname estaba completo, estaba con su alma gemela con su bello angel.

Cayeron rendidos a la cama, sus cuerpos sudando, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, jadeantes, sus cabellos revueltos y sus ojos, chocolta y lila mirandose los unos a los otros, brillando.

Zero estaba agotado, tanto placer lo habia cansado su fragil y delicado cuerpo no resistió mas y pronto se quedo dormido, abrazado del amor de su vida. Kaname sonrió y colocó las cobijas en sus cuerpos, abrazo a su amado angel por la cintura, sus rostros se juntaban, sus frentes se pegaban. Kaname beso los labios de su niño por ultima vez en esta noche y cerró sus ojos.

"Te amo"

Durmieron con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo que en sus sueños se encontrarian, y se seguirian amando.

_**Clase nocturna**_

"Takuma maldito dejame salir, quiero saber en donde esta mi nii-san" Yuki gritaba mientras Takuma le prohibia salir

"Yuki-sama por favor entienda no es preciso" Takuma trataba de ser gentil con la pequeña Kuran perp la chica tenía una forma de ser que no le gustaba para nada.

Esa chica era cruel, era fría, posesiva y discriminaba a todos los que no estaban a su nivel, es decir.

"Infeliz nivel B, te atreves a no dejarme pasar" Yuki se infurio, estaba que echaba humos "Dejame salir, esclavo, tengo que ver a MIKANAME" La chica comenzaba a tornar un aura negra a su alrededor "ES MIO KANAME ES MIO" Decia o mas bien gritaba, en realidad ya ni parecia una chica, se comenzaba a tornar en un horrible monstruo

"Esta con ese infeliz humano verdad" Miraba a Takuma mientras elevaba su cuerpo en el aire y le impedía respirar

"Yuki-sama por favor dejelo lo lastima" Esas fueron las voces de Shiki y Rima que veían como su amigo empezaba a dejar de respirar

"Callense si no quieren que les vaya igual o peor" Yuki rió maleficamente mientras lanzaba el cuerpo de Takuma contra las ventanas

"Ese maldito me las va a pagar, juro que te voy a matar Zero, lo voy as hacer" Se rió como una demente pronto entro el profesor de su ultima clase nada mas que Yagari Touga

"Señorita puede ir a su asiento por favor" Yagari le dijo a Yuki y luego vió los vidrios rotos

"Lo que sea que hayan echo es mejor que se calmen me escucharon vampiros" Dijo el cazador con odio

"Jjaajajaj" Yuki rió y salio del salon dando brinquitos como si fuera una niña

Al salir del salon la chica cambio de nuevo a su mirada de odio y furia "Duerme Zero.. Duerme porque no vas a despertar, maldito humano infeliz"


	5. Solo Mio

**Capítulo 5**

**-Solo Mío-**

Después de aquella hermosa prueba de amor ambos chicos habían quedado dormido sin darse cuenta que una silueta los observaba desde una de las esquinas de la habitación. La figura tenía ojos rojos y una malévola sonrisa, luego desapareció.

Zero se movía de un lado a otro y de un momento a otro destapo a Kaname, el castaño al sentir que el cálido cuerpo que lo abrazaba comenzó a abrir sus ojos chocolate y se encontró con un bello Zero durmiente escondiendo su carita en las sabanas abrazado a una almohada. Kaname frunció en verdad se sentía celoso por una almohada pero es que solo quería que su ángel lo abrazara a él. Se acercó y abrazo de la cintura a su niño mientras se volvía a tapar con las suaves sabanas. Zero sintió esa calidez y sonrió en sus sueños susurrando "Kani te amo" Kaname sonrió sabiendo que su angelito soñaba con él, tal y como el lo había hecho. Pronto Zero giró su cuerpo y ahora aferraba sus brazos al cuerpo de Kaname, lo abrazaba apretadamente como si fuera su osito de peluche.

Kaname se sonrojó y beso la frente de su niño, ya no pudo dormir más así que se dedicó a velar por los sueños de su angelito, recorriendo sus manos por los sedosos cabellos plateados de su amado niño, luego juguetonamente paseo sus manos por esa frágil espalda de su niño, deleitándose con la calidez de su piel.

Sonrió para sí y antes de levantarse de la cama beso a su niño en los labios.

Se puso sus boxers y se quedó mirando a ese lindo ser que descansaba en su cama, estaba hermoso pero aun así Kaname noto la palidez de su ángel, más de lo normal además recordó que se había desmayado. "No has comido nada mi niño" Kaname dijo y pronto se metió a bañar, salió rápidamente y se colocó una camisa de seda color negra con unos jeans del mismo color. Se acercó de nuevo a su amado y beso nuevamente esos deliciosos y finos labios.

"Hmm será mejor que te haga algo de comer" Acarició la mejilla del ángel durmiente, tenía que apurarse antes de que su angelito comenzara a despertar pero sabía que Zero era de los niños que adoraban dormir así que su pequeño despertaría en una o dos horas sonrió "De verdad eres adorable dormido" Sonrió Kaname y cubrió muy bien a su angelito para que no enfermara, pues el pequeño seguía desnudo.

Kaname se apresuró a bajar a la cocina, daba gracias que todos los vampiros estaban durmiendo pues eran las 9 de la mañana hora de descansó para la Clase Nocturna.

Todos dormían, todos excepto una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos marrón, la chica rió y entró a la habitación de Kaname, ahí dejó una notita junto a Zero

"Maldito hasta dormido tienes que verte perfecto" La niña hizo una mueca de molestia y luego dio risitas.

Salió del lugar esperando que el hermoso niño leyera la notita

_Zero_

_Tengo una sorpresa especial para ti_

_Por favor ven conmigo al bosque_

_Te veo ahí_

_Kaname_

Zero no era de los que se despertaban temprano pero lo hizo, esos bellos ojos lila comenzaban a abrirse seguido de un dulce bostezo. Froto sus ojitos y se encontró en la cama de su Kaname, pero su amor ya no estaba ahí. Zero se sentó y miró a sus alrededores esperando encontrar a Kaname, pero no lo vio en ningún lado, escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba y miró a su cama ahí noto una pequeña hoja con algo escrito.

Se dio cuenta de que era una nota de Kaname, frunció un poco pues la letra era algo femenina, luego rió pensaba que la letra de Kaname sería cursiva y elegante, no una letra redondita e infantil además de que nunca le decía Zero, le decía Mi bello ángel.

Zero se quedó mirando la notita unos segundos pero después decidió bañarse, rápidamente entro al baño de Kaname, se sorprendió al ver lo enorme que era, bueno todo lo de Kaname era enorme. Se bañó disfrutando del agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo y pronto volvió a recordar como las manos de Kaname recorrían su cuerpo. Zero se sonrojó mientras terminó de bañarse y salió del baño para tomar su uniforme. Se cambió y rápidamente bajo por las escaleras no quería que nadie lo viera además de que no quería meter en problemas a Kaname.

Cuando salió del edificio de la clase nocturna se dio cuenta que ya había nieve por todas partes y algunos copos de nieve caían con gracia. Se abrochó su saco del uniforme pues si que hacía frio y su uniforme era todo lo que llevaba puesto. Caminó rápidamente hacia el bosque esperando ver la sorpresa de su amado Kaname.

Dentro en los edificios estaban Shiki y Rima muy enojados, pues aunque Yuki Kuran era una sangre pura eso no le daba el derecho de haber lanzado a Takuma a las ventanas.

Rima miraba a un Takuma durmiente mientras que Shiki lo tapaba y esperaba a que despertara.

**_Flashback_**

_Yagari observó de nuevo a las ventanas y frunció el ceño luego de que la señorita (jajajajaja si como no) Kuran salía del salón dando brinquitos._

_Cuando no hubo señales de ella Rima y Shiki se lanzaron por la ventana para ver a un Takuma herido, a pesar de ser un vampiro nivel B, Yuki lo había herido gravemente._

_Shiki frunció el ceño y se acercó a Takuma tratando de resistir su hambre pues los vidrios habían causado pequeñas heridas en la piel del noble rubio. Pero eso no era lo malo, Yuki absorbió gran parte de la energía de Takuma dejándolo casi muerto._

_"Rima tenemos que llevarlo a su habitación" Grito Shiki preocupado por su amigo_

_"Si no te preocupes Shiki vamos" La rubia de ojitos azules se preocupó pues el aspecto de Takuma lucia mal además de que sus heridas aunque eran leves no se cerraban_

_"Shiki, Rima está todo bien?" Pregunto Kaien desde la planta de arriba, mirando el cuerpo de un inconsciente Takuma_

_"Ahora si me van a decir que demonios sucedió aquí?" Dijo Yagari, el cazador miraba a cada uno de los vampiros presentes con disgusto_

_"Nada que le importe" Dijo Aidou con recelo y miró a su primo después_

_"Aidou" Kain dijo regañando a su primo_

_"Nada que me importe? Mira vampiro esta escuela se fundó para se demuestre la convivencia pacífica, cosa que creo que a ustedes vampiros no les interesa, pero Cross-san (su amado) ha estado tratando de demostrar eso, sería mejor que se dejaran de tonterías y demostraran al menos un poco de clase" Dijo y se alejó del salón enojado tenía que ver a Cross además de estar con él._

_"Que se cree ese, como que sin clase?" Dijo Aidou furiosos quien ya empezaba a formar hielo_

_"Aidou compórtate, además tiene algo de razón, y creo que a Kaname-sama no le va a gustar nada esto cuando se entere, mejor vamos y ayudamos a Takuma" Kaien dijo esperando que Aidou se calmara, algunas veces su primo era algo lanzado y actuaba sin pensar_

_"Dijo que era suyo, y que estaba con ese humano" Susurró Ruka mientras todos la miraban confusos "Que haría Kaname-sama con un humano?" Preguntó algo dolida_

_Kain la miró y se acercó a ella "Algo sin importancia Ruka, mejor hay que ir a los dormitorios, la sangre de Takuma nos llama y será mejor que tratemos de controlarnos" Kain dijo mientras Ruka colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kain._

_Al llegar a su habitación Shiki colocó con cuidado a Takuma mientras Rima comenzaba a tratar los pequeños cortes en su piel_

_"No puedo creer lo que Yuki hizo, que se cree...maldita" Shiki decía con molestia, viendo que Takuma no despertaba_

_"Shiki tranquilo, si Yuki-sama te escucha diciendo eso te puede lastimar" Rima dijo dulcemente y luego miro a Takuma_

_"No quiero que te lastime" Continua diciendo la pequeña vampira mientras abraza a Shiki, el chico de cabellos rojizos sonríe y suspira "Yo tampoco pero me molesta que trate así a todos, además Takuma no tenía la culpa Kaname solo quería ver a su amado" Shiki dijo en reproche_

_"De que hablas Shiki?" Preguntó Rima algo confusa_

_"Umm de nada, mejor esperemos a que Takuma reaccione" Sonrió tiernamente "Tengo hambre" Dijo después mirando a Rima con ojitos dulce_

_"Amm espera" Dijo la pequeña y saco de la bolsita de su falda una cajita de ahí tomo unos palitos cubiertos de chocolate y se lo dio a un muy feliz Shiki "Toma"_

_Shiki sonrió y luego miró a Takuma esperando que su amigo estuviera bien_

**_Fin flashback_**

"Rima, no se despierta" Shiki decía entre preocupado y adormilado

"Venga mejor duerme ya cuando Takuma despierte nos daremos cuenta" Dijo Rima con una sonrisa aunque también estaba preocupada

Shiki no quería dormirse pero terminó aceptando y se quedó dormido en una silla junto a la cama de Takuma.

Rima suspiro "que niño" y luego ella también cerró sus ojos para dormir

De pronto un lindo chico de cabellos rubios comenzó a abrir sus ojitos color esmeralda, se sorprendió al sentir a su lado la cabeza de alguien, volteó la mirada y encontró a un dormido Shiki, luego miró en la cama de su amigo y se encontró a Rima durmiendo abrazando a su conejo de peluche. Es se levantó un poco y se sentó recargando su espalda sobre la cabecera. Ahí se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos, al parecer lo habían traído hasta la habitación, noto que estaban completamente dormidos y pensó que de seguro estaban cansados por no dormir. Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo ya que sus heridas habían sanado completamente Takuma removió las sabanas y se levantó, fue al baño a cambiase y regresó con una playera de manga larga y unos pantalones de color blanco. Luego miró a Shiki con su cabeza recargada en el colchón, Takuma sonrió y colocó delicadamente a Shiki en la cama luego decidió ir a buscar a Kaname, debía contarle lo de Yuki, sabía que Kaname no estaría nada contento con la actitud de Yuki y también estaba seguro de que la sangre-pura se iba a vengar pero no le importaba.

Salió a su habitación, se dirigía hacia la de Kaname hasta que sintió su presencia en la cocina, muy sonriente Takuma hizo su camino hasta llegar allá y encontrar a un Kaname haciendo desayuno.

"Hambre?" Preguntó Takuma con una risita

"Para nada" Kaname dijo ignorando la risa de Takuma "Pero Zero no ha comido nada y no puedo permitir que siga así" Kaname observó a Takuma por unos segundos

"Kaname yo debo de decirte algo" Takuma dijo ya cambiando su rostro sonriente a uno más serio

"Que sucede Takuma?" Preguntó Kaname preocupado

"Pues ayer me pediste que evitara que Yuki-sama se escapara del salón" Takuma desvió su mirada al piso y continuó "Pues se enojó demasiado al grado de atacarme y bueno creo que tuvo un ataque de celos porque dijo" Takuma se sonrojo un poco "Que tú eras suyo y Kaname creo que Yuki sospecha que sigues amando a Zero" Takuma finalizó mientras veía a Kaname, el castaño no decía estaba ahí pensativo y callado

**_En el Bosque de la Academia_**

Zero se adentró al bosque ahí veía como todos los arboles estaban siendo cubiertos por la nieve, el bello ángel temblaba incluso con los pocos rayos de sol no podía mantener su cuerpo cálido.

Cada vez se adentraba más en el bosque y con eso la persona que lo estaba vigilando estaba más contenta que nunca, por fin se libraría de ese estorbo llamado Zero

"Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí" Dijo un hombre, su estatura era mediana, de cuerpo robusto, cabellos rizados y de color uva, sus ojos eran grises pero no tenían ese brillo especial.

Zero frunció sabía muy bien que ese hombre era un vampiro era un nivel E, así que estaba decidido a atacar. Zero sabía muy bien que los vampiros E, no podían controlar su sed, por esa razón siempre estaban atacando. Como todo cazador y el mejor por así decirlo, el chico veía cada uno de los movimientos del vampiro.

De pronto otros dos vampiros aparecieron por detras, los tres niveles E ya no tenían su iris de su color natural, no, ahora era ese color rojizo que significaba algo: sangre. Zero frunció más el ceño, sabía que esos seres necesitaban sangre, pero el bello ángel no estaba dispuesto a darles, su sangre, ese delicioso elixir.

Zero nunca le daría su sangre a nadie, ni siquiera a Kaname, él era un cazador, no podía estar dando su sangre por ahí, era mejor que terminara con esas bestias. Por un momento pensó en Kaname, si su amado también perdería el control de su sed. Pero luego sacudió esos pensamientos tontos, su Kaname nunca lo lastimaría.

Pero si nunca lo lastimaría porque no estaba ahí?...

"Hueles delicioso" Dijo uno de los tres mientras se abalanzaba contra Zero buscando el cuello del bello ángel

"No aléjate maldito" Zero forcejeaba, buscó en la bolsa interna de su saco esperando sacar aquella pistola, Bloody Rose, pero no la encontró, Zero forcejeó un poco más

"Cállate solo quiero tu sangre" Decía otro mientras subía la manga de Zero y sacaba sus colmillos, queriendo probar esa deliciosa sangre que los llamaba

"Quítense de mi malditas sanguijuelas" Decía Zero esta vez estaba nervioso, y tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que esos malditos, de que introdujeran sus asquerosos colmillos en su piel, tenía miedo de que bebieran toda su sangre

Zero sintió la presencia de otros dos vampiros, en total ya eran cinco, todos hombres, sintió una presencia más fuerte, la de un sangre pura.

"Kaname" susurró Zero, mientras los vampiros sujetaban su cuerpo y uno le introducía un líquido con sus colmillos.

Zero comenzó a sentirse cansado, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrarse, pero no lo haría, era el mejor cazador del mundo, no podía terminar así,

El vampiro de aura fuerte apareció frente a él, Zero estaba amarrado a un árbol, otros dos vampiros estaban ya alimentándose de él, pero por el líquido que le había inyectado, Zero no sentía que tomaban su sangre.

Su mirada subió y se encontró con Kaname... si era su Kaname, venía a salvarlo, pero de pronto

**_Zero POV_**

Me siento cansado, quiero cerrar mis ojos, esos vampiros me hicieron algo, no se son unos simples nivel E, tengo mi cabeza abajo y puedo ver los zapatos negros de alguien, elevo mi vista y veo a mi Kani, pero porque se me queda viendo con malicia.

"Kaname" Yo lo llamo pero el solo me observa y se ríe

No lo entiendo de pronto siento como el alza mi cuerpo y toma mi barbilla, me lastima, clava sus uñas en mi piel, me duele, me lastima. Duele mucho, porque me está lastimando

"Kaname me duele ya basta" Le ruego, mientras escucho como los dos que me mordían ríen

"Cállate" Me dice, su voz, su voz se escucha rara con odio y desprecio

"Creíste que en verdad me iba a fijar en alguien como tú?" Me mira con molestia y luego ríe "JAJAJAJAJAJA" yo siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas "No cazador, yo jamás podría amarte" Me duele, me duelen sus palabras.

De pronto las palabras de papá Sensei llegan a mi mente "_Los vampiros son seres despreciables, toman lo que no les pertenece, juegan con las mentes, por eso Zero merecen morir, es por eso que nosotros los cazamos" _Yo cierro mis ojos y siento las lágrimas escurrir por mis mejillas, no, Kaname, el no, el noo puede ser así, él me amaba.

"ABRE TUS OJOS MALDITO HUMANO" me grita yo solo obedezco y los abro veo a Kaname acercarse a mi

"Que patético no?" Ríe, su risa duele demasiado "Eres un simple humano y aun así tu sangre huele delicioso" Veo como sus ojos chocolate brillan y su color cambia a ese rojo sangre

"NOOO ALEJATE KANAME!" Grito con todas mis fuerzas pero el ríe, ríe, y yo lloro, siento la impotencia, quiero que se aleje, quiero que deje de lastimarme

"Cállate" Me dice y me golpea, me duelen, sus manos queman, me duele mucho mi corazón

Me siento débil, creo que ha sido por la sangre que perdí más la que bebieron aquellos infelices.

Veo a Kaname sus uñas se entierran en mi abdomen siento como lastima mi interior y como si sangre mancha mis ropas y la nieve

"YAA KANAME POR FAVOR YA ME DUELE" Le grito estoy a punto de perder el conocimiento.

De pronto el me libera y yo caigo al frio hielo, siento mi cuerpo temblar pero también siento la presencia de él detras de mí. Me levanta jalando mi cabello siento su respiración agitada cerca de mi cuello

"Entonces dime te gusta mi sorpresa" Dice entre sus respiraciones entrecortadas, se que esta hambriento "Oh espera no has visto mi sorpresa" Dice riendo aún mas y entierra sus uñas en mi brazo

"ahhh" ya quiero que termine no soporto el dolor, ambos mi cuerpo pero en especial mi corazón duelen

"Noo Kaname nooooooooooooooooo" Siento algo escurriendo por mi cuello siento como sus colmillos están marcándome, duele, sus colmillos duelen, siento como si me inyectara un veneno siento dolor y asco, asco de él, a quien amaba, a quien pensé que nunca me lastimaría

Después de que bebe de mi me deja tirado en el piso y siento que despoja mis ropas, yo siento mi cuerpo ensangrentado tocar el cortante hielo. Me toma ahí, con los otros vampiros viéndome, escucho sus gruñidos, como una bestia, deleitándose con mi frágil cuerpo.

Después de que me usa, me tira contra un árbol y se ríe, yo siento mis ojos hinchados, deben de ser las lágrimas, pero este dolor, me está quebrando ya no lo...

Siento mis ojos cerrarse lentamente y luego una risita

"Lo vez Zero, eso te pasa por entrometerte" Yo trato de reconocer la voz pero no puedo cierro mis ojos

Y solo siento dolor invadir mi mente y mi cuerpo

**_Finaliza Zero POV_**

"jAJAJAJAJAA" Yuki se ríe como loca maniática

"Ahora si págame lo que quedamos" Decía un chico con cabellos azulados y ojos olivo

"Ah si toma" Le entrega una llave "Ahí encontraras la sangre que querías" Yuki sonríe al vampiro "Por cierto que buena actuación, hasta Yo me creería que eras Kaname enojado"

"Como sea" Dijo el vampiro de cabellos azulados mientras ve al lindo angelito "Si quera delicioso" Sonríe y luego se va con sus esclavos

Yuki avanzó lentamente al frágil cuerpo de un ángel roto "Y ahora Zero, quien te va a amar, estas manchado, alguien más te marco y Kaname no te va a querer así" Se rio y suspiro

"Mi nii-san y Yo seremos tan felices y tu mi querido bastardito sufrirás el cruel destino de los que matas, tu mi querido humanito" Tapo sus labios con su boca "Oh perdona mi erros, ex-humano, pronto no serás más que un nivel E" La chica rió maniáticamente

"Ahora sigamos con el plan" Dijo mientras desaparecía

Yuki había planeado todo y claro para que nadie supiera que fue obra de ella, drogo al director para que creyera que todo este tiempo estaba con ella. Incluso iba a regresar a ver a Cross y actuar como la niña dulce que era.

"Cuando mueras Zero, Kaname estará triste pero yo lo hare muy feliz ya lo veras" Yuki suspiró "Porque Kaname es solo mío" Dijo para ella y se fue riendo todo el camino a casa de Cross

**_Dormitorios Clase Nocturna_**

"Que es ese aroma?" Pregunto Kaname mientras sentía como algo importante le era arrancado

"Sangre" Takuma decía con sus ojos tornándose rojizos

"No.. no por favor que no sea él, el no" Kaname llevó una mano temblorosa a su pecho

Takuma logro controlar su sed pues sus ojitos esmeralda estaban de vuelta "Proviene del bosque" Dijo mientras veía con preocupación a su amigo "Kaname tal vez atacaron a alguien"

Kaname trato de tranquilizarse

**_Kaname POV_**

Sentía algo separarse de mi corazón y ese maldito olor a sangre, era tan delicioso no, que no sea de él, por favor.

"Kaname tal vez atacaron a alguien" La voz de Takuma interrumpe mis pensamientos

Si tal vez sea eso, mi bello ángel estaba dormido en nuestra habitación, no le pudo haber pasado nada, pero entonces esta preocupación que me está matando. Tengo que averiguar quién es, de quien es ese aroma que intoxica

Con mi velocidad llegue a mi habitación, vi la cama vacía y sentí que algo no estaba bien, Zero mi ángel en donde estaba, de pronto vi que su uniforme no estaba pero si su arma. Me acerqué a la cama ahí seguía impregnado el dulce aroma de mi ángel, pero luego

"Que esto?" Me dije en voz alta y mire un pedazo de papel

_Zero_

_Tengo una sorpresa especial para ti_

_por favor ven conmigo al bosque_

_te veo ahí_

_Kaname_

"QUE?" Esa nota, además esa letra no es mía y de ninguna manera le diría a mi ángel sobre una sorpresa, además esa caligrafía es horrible es muy femenina y porque razón lo citaría en el "bosque"

No esto no puede ser posible Yuki esa letra es de Yuki maldita juro que si le hizo algo a Zero la mataré lo hare.

Ese aroma a sangre no puedes ser tu amor, no tú.

Me dirijo lo más pronto posible al bosque y ahí veo una imagen que me quiebra, mi bello ángel. Mi.. niño está desnudo, con su cuerpo ensangrentado y alrededor de Él un gran charco de sangre. Siento mis lágrimas bajar mis mejillas y suspiro en un despertar estoy cerca de su frágil y delicado cuerpo

"Zero amor mío" Lo digo mientras abrazo su frió cuerpo "Por favor amor" Siento su pulso sé que está vivo pero aun así quiero que abra esos bellos ojos quiero que me mire

"Kaname?" Escucho la voz de Takuma llena de tristeza

"Aléjate Takuma ve a calmar a los demás que ya han de haber despertado por el dulce aroma" Yo le digo mientras siento mi cuerpo temblar y pego más el cuerpo de mi ángel al mío, me quito el abrigo que llevo puesto y lo cubro.

Acarició sus cabellos plateados beso sus labios "Zero por favor ángel mío despierta" Lo miro detenidamente hasta que veo unas marcas en su cuello, dos pequeños orificios

Siento como todo tiembla y puedo escuchar que varios vidrios estallan "Quien te ha marcado, voy a matar a ese infeliz, lo juro" Estoy que me hierve la sangre pero luego huelo a sexo, aquel infeliz no solo se conformó con morderlo si no que lo proclamo suyo lo.. Maldito ese infeliz lo violó

Siento mis lágrimas y la impotencia que me mata, si Yuki tuvo que algo que ver en esto porque dejaría que mordieran a Zero y lo violaran, ella lo odia, ella lo querría muerto. Si no fue ella quien fue? Además esos colmillos, ese infeliz no era un vampiro cualquiera era un sangre pura.

Por dios que voy a hacer, no puedo permitir que mi ángel se marche, no y si lo hace yo iré tras él, aunque encuentre una forma de morir, no pienso estar solo otra vez.

Que pasará cuando Kaien vea el estado de Zero, no puedo dejar que lo vea así "Mi bello ángel todo va a estar bien todo" Lo beso gentilmente y me apresuro a llegar a mi habitación

**_En otro lado en un hospital en Osaka_**

En una habitación un chico conectado a varias maquinas

"Hola Ichiru, veo que sigues durmiendo" Dice la enfermera mientras arregla algunos cables y acomoda los cabellos del chico

"Me gustaría que pudieras despertar" Dijo la chica con una mirada triste.

Ichiru un chico que había llegado ahí hace doce años, con muchas heridas, su madre había sido asesinada dejando a un pequeño solo en el mundo. Ichiru tenía cuatro años entonces, el niño cayó en un profundo coma, algunos doctores tenían esperanzas de que despertara, otros sencillamente decían que era mejor desconectarlo para que pudiera irse.

De pronto el chico comenzó a mover su mano, la enfermera que se encontraba viendo la ventana la nieve caer escuchó una de las maquinas sonar diferente, era como si el chico...

"Doctor" La enfermera salió corriendo y llamó al doctor

De pronto unos ojos llenos de vida se abrían, ese bello color lila trataba de adaptarse a la iluminada habitación. El chico comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, sintió algo, un dolor, no era suyo era de ...

"ZERO" El chico grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de quitarse todos los tubos que lo habían mantenido con vida

"Rápido hay que sedarlo" Dijo el doctor que se acercaba al chico "Ichiru.. Ichiru escúchame" El doctor decía mientras trataba de revisar al chico

"Zero.. Zero" Repetía el niño una y otra vez hasta que le fue inyectado un calmante

"ES UN MILAGRO" Decía la enfermera llena de felicidad

"Lo sé, creí que nunca despertaría" Decía el doctor con algo de felicidad

"Pero Yo si, no lo puedo creer Ichiru está despierto" Rió felizmente

"Iré a avisarle a Cross-san" Dijo la enfermera dejando al doctor meditando, tratando de pensar quien era Zero.

El joven doctor sonrió, era un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos aguamarina, sus facciones muy finas, era muy apuesto y muy gentil, y todo este tiempo había estado al pendiente de Ichiru, desde su llegada al hospital, hasta ahora, siempre mirándolo con amor.

"Ichiru dime quien es Zero?, quien es ese chico para ti?" Pregunto el joven y apuesto doctor mientras acariciaba con la palma de su mano la suave mejilla del chico.

**_De regreso a la Academia Cross_**

El bello ángel ya había sido limpiado de toda aquella sangre y había sido vendado en esas horribles heridas. Kaname no se despegó ni un momento de su lado

"Mi bello ángel por favor déjame mirar esos ojos" Kaname susurraba

Lentamente su niño comenzaba a abrir sus ojitos, de pronto sintió la presencia de Kaname

"ALEJATE…ALEJATE" Gritaba Zero con lágrimas en sus ojos

"Amor shh ya paso, tranquilo, Zero ángel mío" Kaname trataba de tocar la mano de su amado pero este la aparto

"No, cómo pudiste Kaname TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO" Zero decía una y otra vez con odio y dolor

Kaname no sabía porque su ángel actuaba de esa manera, solo quería abrazarlo y hacerlo feliz pero su ángel se había parado y se había arrinconado en la esquina de la habitación, abrazando sus piernas

"Aléjate me das asco aléjate" Kaname sintió dolor profundo ante esas palabras, no entendía que pasaba

"Amor que pasa" Kaname pregunto un poco dolido

"TUUU…TUUU ASQUEROSO VAMPIRO CHUPASANGRE TU ME MORDISTE TU ME...VIOLASTE" Zero dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos y daba sollozos que lastimaban a su amado Kaname

"Zero amor, porque Yo no hice eso, amor por favor tienes que creerme Zero" Ver así a su bello ángel llorando y temblando partía su corazón "ZERO!"

Kaname grito y ese grito capto la atención de su lindo niño quien tenía sus ojos llenos de tristeza y miedo

"Vete" Le dijo Zero pero Kaname no obedeció, sabía que era arriesgado acercarse a su niño, pero tenía que hacerle entender. Kaname nunca lo lastimaría, nunca.

"Zero mi bello ángel" Tomo al tembloroso niño en sus brazos y lo abrazo

"ve.t.t.e" Zero trato de zafarse del abrazo pero no pudo hacerlo, además de que al ver a Kaname vió una mirada triste y confusa y lágrimas, su Kaname estaba llorando, pero no, los vampiros juegan con las mentes, así que lo más probable era que ese vampiro estaba jugando con su mente aun así sentía que Kaname decía la verdad

"Juro que va a pagar quien te hizo eso" Kaname dijo con sus ojos cerrados no queriendo que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo

"Ka..Kaname tengo.. tengo..sed" Zero dijo en un susurró y con timidez, sus bellos ojos lila ahora estaban de ese color sangre. Kaname lo miró y se dio cuenta de que tenía que beber sangre.

"Muérdeme Zero" Kaname dijo y Zero se quedó algo confuso

Al no reaccionar, Kaname se dio cuenta de que Zero no lo mordería así que se hizo una herida en su muñeca "La sangre no miente" Dijo mientras colocaba su muñeca en los suaves labios de su ángel.

Lentamente los colmillos de Zero empezaron a crecer y él se sintió atraído por ese dulce aroma y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo mordió, tomando su sangre, bebiendo el delicioso elixir de su ángel.

Imágenes de su amado Kaname vinieron a su mente, su bello Kaname estaba preparándole el desayuno, luego lo vio hablando con Takuma, luego vio y sintió el dolor de Kaname al verlo en el hielo sangrando. Kaname tratando de averiguar quién era el que lo lastimó.

Zero dejó de beber y abrazó a Kaname "Kani.. Pero se parecía a tí, eras tú.." Decía el bello niño entre llantos

"Lo sé, debieron hacer algún truco en tu mente" Dijo Kaname dulcemente mientras abrazaba a su ángel "Zero mi vida, Yo nunca te lastimaría, te amo tanto" Kaname dijo en un susurro cerca del oído del bello niño

"Kaname abrázame, por favor no me sueltes" Zero dijo dulcemente mientras rodeaba el cuello de su Kaname y lo abrazaba fuertemente

"Nunca" Dijo Kaname mientras besaba a su niño tiernamente

Zero se separó de Kaname y lo miró a los ojos con tristeza "Kaname" Dijo en un pequeño susurro.

Kaname estaba algo preocupado, pues la persona que había lastimado a Zero fue alguien que se hizo pasar por él. Y tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de que por culpa de ese tipo, Zero, su ángel ya no quisiera tener ningún tipo de contacto con él. Kaname suspiró tristemente y miró a otro lado

"Kani?" Zero dijo con ojos llorosos, temiendo que Kaname ya no lo quisiera más, porque ahora alguien lo había marcado

"Que pasa amor" Le dijo cariñosamente, y besó su frente, Zero se sonrojó tiernamente y trató de sonreír, una linda sonrisa, única para Kaname

"Te amo" Dijo Zero escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su amado

"Eres tan tierno Zero" Kaname dijo y abrazó a su amado mientras lo cargaba y lo llevaba a la cama, bueno a su cama, ahora de ninguna manera pensaba dejar a Zero solo, ni un momento.

Kaname, estaba sorprendido, después de eso, su ángel parecía demostrar una gran fortaleza, a pesar de haber sido herido, su niño le sonreía, y le decía que lo amaba. Eso hacía tan feliz a Kaname.

Pronto miró el durmiente ángel que se aferraba a su cuerpo no dejándolo ir, temiendo perderlo.

"Eres tan valiente mi lindo ángel, Te prometo, que voy a descubrir quién te lastimó, y lo voy a matar" Dijo Kaname y sonrió cuando sintió a Zero apretar mar su frágil cuerpo contra el de él. "Eres un lindo dormilón" Sonrió con un poco de tristeza y enojo, pues, él quería ser él que marcara a Zero como suyo, solo suyo, quería que Zero fuera todo suyo.

Kaname nunca perdonaría al que hizo esto, estaba molesto y pudo sentir su aura estaba irritado, porque alguien tocó a su ángel. Bajó la mirada y vio a un bello Zero durmiente.

**_Oficina Cross-san_**

Kaien se sentía algo confuso y se percató de la pequeña Yuki Kuran en la oficina

"Bueno director, me encantó platicar con usted, y recuerde que al igual que mi nii-san, yo también estoy de acuerdo con la convivencia entre vampiros y humanos" Sonrió descaradamente la chica y se despidió

"Si querida Yuki nos vemos luego" Dijo Kaien algo confuso, llevó una mano a su cabeza y frotó sus ojos "Que raro" Se dijo a sí mismo y suspiro.

Pronto empezó a sonar su teléfono

"Academia-Cross" Dijo Kaien algo confuso pues vio que la llamada era de Osaka

"Cross-san, le tengo una maravillosa noticia" Dijo la voz femenina

"Oh María, dime que sucede?" Preguntó Kaien algo intrigado por la felicidad con la que se escuchaba la voz de la niña

"Despertó, Ichiru despertó" Dijo la voz de la pequeña y rió dulcemente


	6. Gemelos

**De nuevo gracias por sus reviews **

**Felis Navidad! wiii**

**Por cierto les aviso que Yuki no saldrá en este fic hasta ke planee su muerte dolorosa!  
**

**solcithooh: Si lo se que bueno que te gustó el cap jeje ke bien espero ke te guste este capitulo wii a mi me gusto mucho ! Y si Ichi sintió el dolor de Zerio pero mejor te dejo leer wiii!  
**

**Capítulo 6**

**-Gemelos-**

Kaname y Zero estaban profundamente dormidos abrazados uno del otro el bello angelito suspiraba en sueños y Kaname apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su ángel. Pasaron algunas horas y los dos ya se habían separado unos cuantos centímetros por los cuales Kaname comenzó a despertar para encontrar nuevamente a un Zero abrazado de la almohada el chico se veía terriblemente hermoso pero esa almohada Kaname quería aventarla a otro lado.

Zero comenzó a despertar esperando tener a Kaname a su lado y no queriendo que se repitiera lo de la mañana al abrir sus bellos ojitos lila se encontró con la pensativa mirada de Kaname. Zero seguía abrazando su almohada mientras los ojos de Kaname no despegaban su vista de él además de que estaba frunciendo su ceño ligeramente, esto hizo que Zero escondiera su carita con la almohada y Kaname comenzó a reir, en verdad el chico reía felizmente haciendo a un Zero sonrojarse como tomatito

"Hay amor eres tan lindo" Decía Kaname gentilmente mientras quitaba la molesta almohada de Zero y tomaba la carita del menor en sus manos

"Kani creo que tengo que regresar a los dormitorios del Sol" Dijo Zero y Kaname frunció

"Y mi beso de buenos días?" Preguntó indignado el sangre pura

"Ahh Kani ya es de noche" Dijo con un leve color rosa en su mejillas el bello niño de ojitos lila

"Lo se pero de todos modos no merezco un beso" Kaname dijo con una sonrisa y Zero que estaba a punto de hablar fue jalado al cuerpo de Kaname y sus labios tocaron gentilmente los del sangre pura.

Después del dulce beso Kaname abrazó a su angel y luego miró su cuello, viendo las marcas de aquel infeliz que lo había marcado, Kaname se acercó lentamente al cuello de su angel y beso en esas marcas esperando borrarlas con sus besos. Zero se congeló al sentir a Kaname bueno sus labios tan cerca de su cuello pero al sentir los labios tocar su piel el niño dejó salir un suspiro

"Kani te amo" Dijo Zero dulcemente y cerró sus ojitos lentamente para después abrazar a Kaname

"Bueno será mejor que nos vistamos y te lleve a tu habitación" Dijo Kaname con voz suave mientras se colocaba su uniforme pues tendría que ir a hablar con Cross para hablarse sobre la nueva situación de Zero.

"Pero Yo puedo regresar solo" Dijo Zero mientras se ponía un nuevo uniforme que gracias a Seiren lo había traído por ordenes de Kaname

"No, alguien te atacó y no quiero que eso se repita además no quiero que nadie acose a mi lindo angel" Dijo Kaname mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Zero, el menor simplemente suspiro y se dejó abrazar

**_Fuera de los Dormitorios_**

Takuma estaba con Seiren y Shiki, los tres vampiros estaban algo preocupados, bueno Seiren no mostraba preocupación alguna de hecho estaba algo feliz por la noticia, pero siempre con su expresión seria no mostró ninguna emoción

"Estas seguro?" Shiki preguntaba a un Takuma preocupado que de seguro sabía que Kaname no estaría nada contento de la noticia

"Si ya busque y busque y no hay rastro de ella" Decía Takuma tratando de buscar alguna señal de cierta chica sangrepura

"Ahh pero Yuki-sama no pudo haber desaparecido así como sí" Dijo Shiki mientras buscaba a Rima con la mirada pues tenía hambre y sabía que Rima le daba esos deliciosos palitos de pocky

"Pues es mejor que no regrese no sabe lo que le espera si lo hace" Se escuchó la voz de Kaname y los tres vampiros voltearon para observar a su príncipe sangrepura que iba acompañado del lindo angelito que habían visto antes

"Kaname-sama" Dijeron mientras hacían una reverencia

"Seiren quiero que nos acompañes por favor" Kaname dijo mirando a la chica de cabellos purpura

"Como ordene Kaname-sama" La chica hizo una reverencia

Para Zero todo eso era un poco raro, desde la forma en la que los vampiros le hablaban a su Kani y luego las reverencias, la obediencia todo resultaba raro y gracioso. Zero vió a los dos vampiros y les dedicó una sonrisa. Takuma como siempre el más sonriente de todos los vampiros cercanos a Kaname (a parte de Aidou) sonrió gentilmente al bello angelito. Kaname vió ese gesto y miró a Takuma con un poco de celos, Takuma tragó saliva e hizo una reverencia al ver esto Zero simplemente rió y tomó la mano de Kani.

"Y los demás en dónde están?" Preguntó Kaname ya un poco más tranquilo pues tener a Zero a su lado lo hacía calmarse

"Aidou y Kain están en su recamara y Rima y Ruka están arriba en la sala de estar platicando" Dijo Takuma mientras miraba a Kaname a los ojos

"Kaname Yo en verdad lo siento, no sabía que Yuki escaparía y haría" Takuma se sintió algo culpable pero Kaname solo suspiro

"Descuida se que hiciste lo mejor que podías, no te preocupes" Dijo Kaname mientras sujetaba la mano de Zero y salían de los dormitorios

"Tardare un rato en regresar, que todos se queden en los dormitorios" Dijo Kaname antes de irse

"Hai" Takuma sonrió y luego se volteó a Shiki

"Bueno creo que ya no debemos preocuparnos por Yuki-sama" Dijo más tranquilo el noble vampiro con una bella sonrisa

"Ahh Takuma que queía decir Kaname acerca de que si Yuki regresaba las pagaría?" Dijo un confundido Shiki que miraba a Takuma con confusión

"Ehh bueno Shiki no preguntes mejor esperemos a que Kaname nos cuente…_ si es que lo hace_" Dijo Takuma tranquilamente y sonrió de nuevo

"Hmm esta bien, oye Takuma viste al chico que acompañaba a Kaname" Dijo Shiki con una sonrisita

"Si que pasa con él" Takuma miró a Shiki con esos lindos ojos esmeralda

"Ahh pues olía rico y era muy lindo" Dijo Shiki con un leve sonrojo

"Shiki! Que Kaname no te escuche diciendo eso porque si no se va a enojar" Takuma dijo un poco enfadado aunque no sabía porque, eran acaso celos de que Shiki considerara al amado de Kaname lindo.

"Hai yo solo decía" El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros

"Bueno anda mejor vamos a la habitación o con Aidou y Kain" Dijo Takuma con una amable sonrisa

"Nee tengo hambre" Dijo Shiki sobando su estomago y mirando a Takuma con una carita de cachorro perdido

"Ah ven aquí tengo" Dijo Takuma sacando de sus bolsillos del pantalón una pequeña cajita y claro Shiki casi se le va encima gritando "Pocky!" Ambos chicos cayeron en el sofá, Shiki encima de Takuma, el noble rubio estaba muy sonrojado mientras que Shiki comía con gusto el palito de dulce.

"Ehh Shiki ya te puedes bajar de mi" Preguntó Takuma con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza y su leve sonrojo desvaneciéndose

"Ahh si perdón Takuma" Dijo Shiki con algo de timidez y se levanto

-xxxxxxxxxxx

"Akatsuki sabes quien era el chico que estaba con Kaname-sama?" Preguntaba un rubio de ojitos turquesa que estaba acostado en su cama, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sus piernas cruzadas, el pequeño miraba al techo como si fuera lo mas interesante

Kain por su parte estaba mirando por la ventana y suspiró "No lo se Aidou, pero será mejor que no pienses en causar problemas con el chico" Dijo Kain en tono serio

"Ahh pero si yo no pensaba hacer nada malo" Dijo Aidou haciendo un leve pero tierno puchero "Crees que sea un protegido de Kaname-sama?" Preguntó Aidou esta vez sus ojitos turquesa mirando a su primo con curiosidad

"Hanabusa ya deja de pensar cosas que no son de tu incumbencia" Dijo Kain moviendo la cabeza negativamente y llevando una mano por sus cabellos naranjas

"Ahh Kain eres un aburrido, no te interesa saber que es para Kaname?" Pregunto Aidou con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, esperando que su primo se aventurara a acompañarlo para averiguar de quien se trataba y que era para Kaname aquel chico.

"No me interesa Aidou" Dijo Kain mientras salía de la habitación dejando a un pensativo Aidou "Y no se te ocurra ir por ahí buscando pistas" Le advirtió al menor con tono serio y después se marchó.

**_Oficina de Kaien Cross_**

"Entonces es verdad lo que me dices nuestro Ichiru ha despertado?" Preguntaba Kaien con una felicidad y unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

"Si él despertó pero dijo algo que nos desconcertó" Dijo la voz femenina con algo de preocupación

"Que decía?" Preguntaba Kaien intrigado y mientras hablaba por teléfono también jugaba con su pluma que estaba en el escritorio

"Pues nombraba a un Zero" Dijo la chica

"Hmm será mejor que vengan a la Academia Cross, hay algunas cosas que quiero arreglar" Dijo Cross ya quitando sus lagrimas de cocodrilo

"Hai entonces arreglaremos todo para ir a la academia Cross" La voz femenina se escuchaba contenta

Al terminar la conversación en el teléfono Kaien Cross se quedó pensativo, con sus manos entrelazadas descansando en el escritorio, estaba demasiado pensativo, esa noticia había sido extraordinaria Ichiru aquel niño había despertado y estaba nombrando a Zero. Kaien se quedo mirando una fotografía que tenía en su mesita ahí estaban los cuatro: Kaien sonriendo abrazado de Yagari, los dos llevaban puestos unos abrigos bueno Yagari usaba una gabardina negra, y frente a ellos estaban dos pequeños uno de cabellos castaños y ojos cafes con una chamarra azul y bufanda además de un gorro que cubría del frió, abrazado a él estaba otro pequeño con un gorrito de color café que tapaba sus cabellos plateados un abrigo de color beige y su bufanda, el pequeño sonreía feliz junto con el niño de a lado. Kaien sonrió al ver esa fotografía pues su dos hijos: Kaito y Zero salían realmente hermosos. Y si aunque el famoso excazador no era su padre biológico los quería como tal.

"Cross en donde esta" Entró Kaito con un gritos y azotando la puerta

"Ehh?" Kaien preguntó algo confundido y viendo a su hijo gritar y moverse de un lado a otro

"Zero, esa sanguijuela se lo robó" Dijo Kaito casí gritando y casi digo casi porque Yagari entró a la oficina al escuchar los gritos y detuvo a Kaito antes de que se abalanzara contra Cross

"QUE NOOO MI HIJOOOO" Kaien comenzaba a hacer un drama y lloraba terriblemente por su pequeño

"Ese sangrepura se llevó a Zero y no ha regresado" Kaito decía enojado mientras Yagari lo sujetaba con fuerza pues el chiquillo ese si que era fuerte

"De que sangujiela hablas mocoso?" Preguntó Yagari agarrando a Kaito con fuerza y luego miro a Kaien quien seguía haciendo drama porque su hijo no estaba en la casa, además de que el mismo Yagari estaba preocupado por Zero

"Sangrepura?" Preguntó Cross se puso serio y se le vino a la mente un nombre "Kaname Kuran" susurró el hombre de cabellos rubios

"Si ese imbécil se llevó a Zero" Dijo Kaito todavía recordando cuando el sangre pura le arrebato a Zero de sus brazos

"Pero Kaname-kun no haría nada malo con Zero" Dijo Cross ya un poco tranquilo.

De pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió yKaito reconoció un aura era la de un vampiro un sangre pura. Pronto se logró zafar del agarre de Yagari y corrió hacia la puerta para encontrar a un sangre pura con una expresión seria y a un tímido Zero detrás del sangre pura. Kaito miró al vampiro con molestia y jaló a Zero consigo, el angelito simplemente se dejo llevar por la fuerza de Kaito

"Zero estas bien, que te hizo esa sanguijuela" Preguntaba Kaito preocupado mientras acariciaba los cabellos plateados del menor

"Kaito no pasó nada" Dijo Zero casi susurrando porque por supuesto que había pasado algo bueno mucho y todo era malo, pero Zero permaneció callado. Ambos Kaname y Kaito se miraban con molestia, Kaito porque odiaba que Zero se llevara bien con la sanguijuela y Kaname porque definitivamente no le gustaba que ese prefecto estuviera cerca de su hermoso angel.

Zero permaneció callado y con su mirada en el piso Kaito ignoró al vampiro y se volteó a su hermano "Zero-chan estas bien?" Preguntó Kaito ya un poco tranquilo y de nuevo acercaba su mano para acariciar esa suave mejilla del chico de ojos lila pero la mano de Kaname lo detuvo

"Que te crees sanguijuela" Siseó Kaito y estaba sacando su arma preparado para atacar

"Kaito-kun" Ese fue el grito de Cross que estaba preocupado porque fuera a ocurrir algo pero luego vio a su otro hijo y fue corriendo hacia el bello angelito

"Zero-kun mi hijo waaaa pensé que estarías herido o algo" Le dijo pasando una mano por sus mejillas y su frente "Esta bien, no te ha pasado nada?" Preguntaba mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerza

"Hai" Decía Zero tratando de zafarse del agarre del director "Ya Cross-san ya dej.."Zero no pudo ni terminar la oración porque Yagari comenzaba a sacar sus lágrimas de cocodrilo

"Zero" Yagari avanzó a la entrada y quitó a Cross del angelito, luego entrecerró sus ojos, algo no andaba bien nada bien.

"Porqué demonios estas usando ese ridículo suéter de cuello de tortuga mocoso?" Pregunto Yagari sabiendo muy bien que Zero no era fanático de los suéteres

"Ehh Yo.." Zero comenzaba a titubear y pronto Kaname lo abrazo, tomándolo en sus fuertes brazos

"Alejate de mi hermano sanguijuela asquerosa" Gritaba Kaito con todas sus fuerzas hasta logrando liberar a Zero del agarre de Kaname y de paso rasgando el sueter de Zero

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Zero quién trataba de cubrir con su mano su cuello. Kaito se quedó viendo al sangre pura con cara de odio, mientras Kaien y Yagari miraban a Zero esperando recibir una explicación Zero miraba al piso con algunas lagrimas saliendo de esos bellos ojos lila y que caían al piso mojando la madera. Kaito se abalanzó contra Kaname

"MALDITO DESGRACIADO LO MORDISTE!" Kaito forcejeaba con Kaname, en ese momento Kaname no estaba interesado en pelear con Kaito, simplemente estaba estático observando a un Zero cabizbajo y con lágrimas escurriendo, mientras con su mano tapaba aquella asquerosa marca que le había hecho el vampiro ese que lo había atacado.

"Kaito tranquilízate" Esa fue la voz autoritaria de Yagari quién se acercó a Zero "Déjame ver Zero, quita tu mano de ahí" Le ordenó Yagari pero el chico estaba en una especie de trance así que Yagari le quitó la mano del cuello y pudo observar una pequeña marca dos orificios difícilmente visibles a los ojos de un simple humano, pero un cazador experto como Yagari podía distinguirlos perfectamente

"Te mordió?" Yagari le gritó a Zero mientras lo sostenía de los brazos pero Zero no reaccionaba "Contéstame ZERO!" Le llamó nuevamente y el chico simplemente cayó de rodillas con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, aquellas lágrimas mostraban una herida que Kaname querría borrar pero no podría, porque alguien lo había marcado en contra de su voluntad.

Yagari volteó a ver a Kaien que estaba con una mirada seria pero en sus lentes se veían pequeños flashes de ira, Kaien Cross estaba muy enojado, nunca en su vida se había molestado tanto ni tenía esa mirada de que mataría a cualquiera que se le acercara a sus hijos. Porque Kaito y Zero eran sus hijos, para Cross esos pequeños representaban la felicidad que había podido obtener después de tanto tiempo y que junto a su amado Yagari continuaría protegiendo su pequeño santuario. El ex – cazador observó a Kaname, sus manos se juntaron y comenzó a avanzar a el vampiro sangre pura que era sujetado por Kaito, ni siquiera el poderoso vampiro se podía soltar ahora del agarre de Kaito, pues el joven cazador sacaba esa fortaleza del coraje que tenía hacía el sangre pura, el coraje y el dolor de que ese vampiro haya lastimado a su hermano del alma. Mientras era sujetado Kaname no hacía más que observar a un Zero de rodillas con sus bellos cabellos plateados cubriendo su rostro, sus manos estaban en el piso y daba pequeños sollozos junto con esas lagrimas que no dejaban de caer. Yagari continuaba viendo a Kaien que avanzaba a Kaname y justo al tenerlo en frente le dio una cachetada, el sonido se escuchó en toda la habitación así como una marca roja quedo todavía visible en la suave piel del sangre pura

"Quiero que te vayas de inmediato" Dijo Kaien después de haber hecho eso pues su confianza en Kaname estaba rota. "Quiero que tu y tu circulo se vayan de la Academia y no regresen nunca" Volvió a hablar mirando a Kaname con esos ojos color miel, en sus pupilas se reflejaba el rostro de Kaname lleno de dudas que no lograba mostrar pero sus ojos mostraban aquella tristeza de perder a su angel nuevamente

"Cross-san Yo no puedo hacer eso" Kaname dijo en una voz seria y con un poco de tristeza

"No hablé claro Kuran-sempai, quiero que te alejes de aquí en especial quiero que te alejes de Zero" El director Cross estaba realmente molesto y si Kaname no se iba mostraría su ira

"no" Zero dijo en un susurro, estaba algo débil y muy pálido pero como pudo se puso de pie y avanzó hacía Cross su padre y hacía Kaname su amado de toda la vida. "No por favor Kaname no tuvo la culpa" Zero miraba a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos, era una escena tan triste, un Zero con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, su piel extremadamente demacrada se podía observar que apenas podía moverse estaba débil y no era porque estuviera sediento, era por otra cosa. "Otou-san no quiero que Kaname se vaya" Dijo entre jadeos, le estaba costando respirar "No lo alejes d…" Sus bellos iris lila se empezaban a cerrar pero Zero trataba de abrir sus ojos para observar los bellos ojos chocolate de Kaname "Noo quiero per…" El cuerpo de Zero no resistía más y sus ojos se cerraron así como el control de su cuerpo se iba perdiendo e iba cayendo lentamente al piso susurrando un "Ichiru…."

Como pudo o más bien con esa fortaleza que le daba el tener a su bello ángel Kaname se zafó del agarre de Kaito y logró tomar el cuerpo de Zero en sus brazos, se había desmayado nuevamente y eso le preocupaba a Kaname, pero no solo a él si no a Kaito, Kaien y Yagari.

"Zero" Kaito gritaba

"ZERO!" La voz de Yagari se escuchó en toda la habitación

"Zero-kun hijo!" Kaien que empezaba con su faceta infantil nuevamente

"Zero mi bello angel" La voz de Kaname llena de dulzura y tristeza juntas

**_Osaka_**

**_ Casa del Doctor Oshiro_**

Syaoran Oshiro era un noble doctor proveniente de una de las más ricas familias de Osaka además de ser ultimo descendiente de esta familia, Syaoran era un vampiro nivel B que ha vivido por más de cien años. El chico tenía ocho años cuando su familia murió a causa de la última guerra en la cual humanos y vampiros pelearon por el control de todo; una guerra en la que murieron miles de personas inocentes entre ellos su familia y su querida hermana menor Sakura.

Syaoran quedó huérfano pero no pobre así que el chico se fue a vivir un tiempo a un internado en Viena, ahí vivió la mayor parte de su vida, se graduó como doctor ya que por causas del destino, durante la última guerra sus instintos vampíricos quedaron sellados, pero no sus habilidades así como su eterna vida. Por eso después de pasar gran tiempo en Viena, el joven y apuesto doctor decidió regresar a casa a enfrentar sus temores y su cruel pasado.

Ahí encontró trabajo en uno de los más prestigiosos hospitales de Osaka en el cual ha estado trabajando durante mucho tiempo curando a la gente.

Fue uno de esos días un bello invierno, su primero después de tanto tiempo de estar lejos de casa, se podían observar las calles cubiertas de blanco la ciudad se veía hermosa.

Syaoran salía al trabajo iba en su carro manejando escuchando algo de música clásica pues siempre le gustaba el piano y sobre todo le encantaba tocarlo, era un excelente pianista hubiera sido un gran y famoso artista pero él no gustaba de la fama.

El joven doctor estaba sentado en un sofá con una taza de té en sus manos estaba con la cabeza recargada hacía atrás, sus cabellos rubios caían graciosamente a lo largo de su mejilla, sus ojos aguamarina miraban al techo mientras que una gran sonrisa se iluminaba en su rostro.

El pequeño Ichiru había despertado después de tanto tiempo el niño por fin regresaba a este mundo y Syaoran estaba más que contento. Todavía recordaba cuando Ichiru llegó al hospital…

**_Flashback _**

**_Hospital de Osaka_**

_Iba manejando en su carro escuchando la suave música del piano, pasaba por los parques y podía ver por los espejos a los niños haciendo guerras de nieve, eso lo hizo sonreír, pues cuando niño el y su pequeña hermana solían salir al jardín para jugar con la nieve. _

_Llegó al hospital justo cuando una ambulancia llegaba, se abrían las puertas de esta y salían los paramédicos rápidamente sacando una camilla en ella el cuerpo de una mujer de cabellos plateados, la hermosa mujer estaba cubierta de sangre, a su cuerpo estaban conectados algunos tubos._

_El joven doctor salió rápidamente de su carro y corrió para ayudar, la mujer era la viva imagen de un ángel, era tan bella aún con toda esa sangre en su cuerpo, aún con su piel pálida y sus ojos cerrados ella no parecían estar sufriendo, se veía tan tranquila, tan bella, tan perfecta._

_De pronto llegó otra ambulancia y de ella salió otro grupo de paramédicos junto con una camilla, en ella iba una niño de unos dos años, el niño si estaba despierto y estaba llorando, el doctor avanzó hacía el cuerpo del pequeño que parecía estar asustado, Syaoran se percató de esos inusuales ojos lilas, el niño también poseía esos cabellos plateados y también estaba cubierto de sangre. Sin dudarlo el joven doctor se llevó al niño a una de las salas esperando que el pequeño no estuviera herido. _

_Con ayuda de enfermeras le quitaron al pequeño toda esa ropa cubierta de sangre y estaban agradecidos de que el pequeño no estaba herido, simplemente lloraba porque quería estar cerca de su madre. Syaoran estaba agradecido de que el angelito estuviera bien, ahora lo preocupante era su madre, la hermosa mujer estaba débil además de que ese no era el problema, la mujer tenía 4 meses de embarazo y podría perder al bebe._

_Viendo que uno de sus colegas atendía a la mujer Syaoran se quedó con el pequeño para hacerle compañía, al parecer el hermoso niño se había quedado dormido en los brazos protectores del doctor._

_Habían pasado más de seis horas y la mujer seguían siendo operada y atendida y durante ese tiempo el pequeño angelito ya se había despertado, estaba llorando queriendo estar con su mamá_

_"Shh ya tranquilo vas a ver que pronto tu mamá va estar contigo" El rubio doctor sonrió al niño pronto esos bellos ojos lilas se quedaron observando al hombre que le sonreía y entonces el pequeño le sonrió al rubio_

_"Ya anda no llores" Dijo el doctor acariciando la cabecita del niño y caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación "Te gusta la nieve" Le hablaba al pequeño que no apartaba sus hermosos ojitos del rubio_

_"Supongo que si mira puedes observar como caen los copos de nieve" Decía con una gran sonrisa el doctor y el bebito observaba la nieve caer mientras daba pequeñas risitas _

_"Vaya así que te gusta la nieve ehh" Dijo con una calida sonrisa y besó la frente del bebe_

_"Doctor" Se escuchó a una enfermera entrar_

_"Que sucede" Sonrió el doctor a la enfermera provocando que esta se sonrojara_

_"La mujer ha despertado y esta pidiendo por su hijo" Dijo la enfermera ocultando su sonrojo_

_"Vaya entonces vamos a que vayas con tu mamá" Dijo el doctor con una dulce sonrisa "De seguro esta muy preocupada por ti" Comenzó a alejarse de la habitación y el pequeño comenzó a llorar_

_"Hmm anda vamos a ver a mamá y luego te llevo a ver la nieve otra ves si?" Pregunto el doctor con una sonrisa y así calmó al pequeño que tenía en brazos_

_"Ichiru donde esta mi bebe" Decía la hermosa mujer de largos cabellos plateados_

_"Mira quién quiere verte" Dijo un feliz doctor con una linda sonrisa, la mujer volteó a ver al doctor que llevaba en brazos a su pequeño ángel "Ichiru" Dijo la hermosa mujer en una voz angelical, parecía tener unos 19 años._

_"Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo" Dijo aquella bella chica que tomaba al bebe en brazos, el pequeño angelito al sentir y ver a su mamá empezó a sonreír_

_"Okwa-sa" Decía el pequeño con voz dulce y veía con esos enormes ojos lila a los bellos ojos grises de su madre_

_"Estaba muy preocupad, pensé que lo había perdido" Dijo la mujer mientras jugaba con su hijo_

_"Ha sido un niño muy tranquilo" Dijo el doctor avanzando a la mujer_

_"Siempre lo fue, el más tranquilo de los dos" Dijo con un poco de tristeza y ante eso el pequeño Ichiru comenzó a reir quería que su mamá no tuviera esa tristeza en sus ojos_

_"Soy el Dr. Oshiro Syaoran" Dijo el rubio con una calida sonrisa y unos brillosos ojos aguamarina_

_"Mucho gusto Yo soy…" La hermosa mujer se quedó callada temiendo decir su nombre "Sakura" Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. El rubio doctor la miró sorprendido por el nombre_

_"Sucede algo?" Pregunto Sakura con una tierna sonrisa_

_"No es nada es que su nombre me recordó a un ser querido" Dijo con un suspiro el Dr. Y sonrió "Mi hermana" Dijo con tristeza el doctor pero la mujer sonrió, una cálida sonrisa _

_"Ella a de estar muy orgullosa de usted" Dijo la bella mujer y el Dr. solo se limitó a sonreír._

_"Parece que el bebé que lleva en su interior está bien" Dijo el Dr. Ya mas tranquilo_

_"Bebé?" Preguntó Sakura con una mirada confusa mientras sostenía con delicadeza al pequeño angelito de ojos lila_

_"Si usted está embarazada" Syaoran se acercó a los dos bellos ángeles y sonrió_

_Sakura se quedó callada, lo único que se escuchaba era la risa de Ichiru que estaba muy entretenido jugando con las sabanas de la cama. Syaoran sonrió al ver como el angelito se divertía con las sábanas _

_"Vaya es algo que no me esperaba" Susurró la mujer "Debí haber sentido al bebe" Se dijo a si misma, pero luego sonrió y miró a Ichiru "Escuchas amor, vas a tener otro hermano o hermana" Dijo la bella mujer, pero una tristeza de nuevo invadió sus ojos_

_"Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Syaoran algo preocupado_

_"No es nada" Dijo la mujer mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar un poco, Ichiru se colocó junto a su madre y también trató de cerrar sus ojitos pero escuchó a su madre hablar en sueños "Zero…"_

**_Fin Flashback_**

Syaoran dejó su taza en la mesita frente al él y camino a una de las habitaciones de su casa en donde descansaba Ichiru

"Me preguntó como serás Zero" Dijo para sí el rubió y entro a la habitación de un bello Ichiru que estaba dormido.

Se sentó en la cama mirando a Ichiru parecía que el chico estaba cansado y como no, si cuando despertó no hacía más que llamar a gritos a ese tal Zero, lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos mientras que sus manos se acercaban a su pecho justamente en donde estaba su corazón. Zero era lo único que decía el pequeño Ichiru

"Sigue durmiendo?" Preguntó una chica de cabellos morados y unos hermosos ojos violeta, eran como los de Ichiru pero más oscuros.

Syaoran miró a la bella niña, se parecía tanto a su madre igual de hermosa e inocente y recordó cuando la pequeña llegó al mundo

**_Flashback_**

_Ya habían pasado cuatro meses y el vientre de Sakura había crecido bastante, Ichiru había cumplido tres años, cada vez se había más hermoso. Ambos madre e hijo eran hermosos._

_La pequeña familia se había mudado con el Dr. Syaoran que al darse cuenta de que la bella mujer no tenía a donde ir decidió llevarla a su casa. Además de que su nombre le recordaba a su hermana, y Syaoran se preguntaba si su hermana estuviera viva, tendría la oportunidad de verla embarazada?. Era una pregunta que nunca se podría contestar pero no importaba pues con la llegada de Sakura y el pequeño Ichiru a sus vidas era más que suficiente para alegrar su vida; aquellos dos hermosos seres había venido a iluminar su vida._

_Ichiru estaba en el jardín de la casa mirando un árbol de Sakura, sus ojitos brillaban con tanta alegría, en sus manos tenía un osito de peluche, era un regalo de Syaoran que llevaba a todas partes. _

_Sakura estaba en la sala descansando pues su embarazo era de alto riesgo debido al accidente que había tenido meses antes. La bella mujer estaba con unos audífonos que había colocado entre su vientre dejando que la bella música de piano sonara. Syaoran le había comentado que era bueno que desde que el bebe estaba en el vientre materno, poner música para tranquilizarlo y que se fuera familiarizando con las melodías. Sakura estaba con esos bellos ojos grises cerrados, aunque sus ojos eran intrigantes porque tenían dos coloraciones primero ese bello gris plata en el centro y a los contornos ese color lila como el de sus hijos._

_Ichiru estaba corriendo detrás de una mariposa y reía escuchó un ruido y se percató que era Syaoran, inmediatamente corrió hacía donde estaba el bello rubio._

_"Syaworwan" Decía tiernamente el nombre del rubio mientras corría para extender sus pequeños bracitos exigiendo ser cargado por el rubio_

_"Hola peque" Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa, provocando un leve color rosa en las mejillas del pequeño_

_"Mira" Dijo dulcemente el angelito mostrando su osito de peluche a Syaoran_

_"AHHHH" En el interior de la casa se escuchó el grito de Sakura_

_"Owka-swan" Ichiru gritó por su mamá empezando a llorar pues no le había gustado nada escuchar a su madre gritar_

_"Shh tranquilo peque" Dijo Syaoran dulcemente mientras se apresuraba a entrar a la casa, ahí encontró a Sakura con lágrimas y un pequeño charco de agua y sangre_

_"Mi bebe que pasa" Decía Sakura con lagrimas_

_Ichiru se bajó de los brazos de Syaoran y corrió para abrazar a su mamá "Owka-swan no llworews" Decía el pequeño algo preocupado y con ojitos llorosos_

_"Ichi ven peque" Pidió dulcemente Syaoran y el lindo angelito se acercó de nuevo al rubio mientras una enfermera se llevaba a Sakura "Sabes no hay nada porque preocuparse" Sonrió el rubio y con cuidado limpió la pequeñas lagrimitas que escurrían por las mejillas de Ichiru "Hoy va a nacer tu hermanito y vas a ver que va a ser igual de lindo que tú" Dijo Syaoran abrazando a Ichiru luego el pequeño quedó dormido._

_A Syaoran no le había gustado nada el tener que hacer dormir a Ichiru, pero sabía que era lo mejor al menos de ese modo el niño no preocuparía a su madre y entonces el parto sería más fácil._

_"Ahhh no duele" Decía Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos_

_"Pronto va a pasar" Dijo la enfermera que había estado viviendo con ellos durante ese tiempo y mientras tanto aplicaba una inyección para que Sakura no sintiera más dolor_

_El parto duró tres horas en las cuales se pudo escuchar el llanto de un bebe "Una niña" Dijo la enfermera felizmente limpiando a la hermosa niña._

_Mientras tanto Sakura ya estaba estable y quería conocer a su bella niña "Creí que sería un niño" Dijo dulcemente Syaoran "Pero es realmente encantadora" Sonrió para llevar a la bebe con Sakura_

_La pequeña tenía sus ojitos cerrados, y estaba pelona su cabecita, su piel era muy suave y tenía un dulce aroma a cerezas, era muy bella era un lindo angelito "Tus hermanos te van a proteger siempre" Dijo con ternura _

_"Maria" Sakura susurró de nuevo y dejo fluir esa alegría de tener a su pequeña consigo_

**_Fin Flashback_**

"Tengo miedo de que mi Onii-san ya no despierte" Dijo la pequeña de nuevo mientras se acercaba a la cama de Ichiru, la niña había crecido para convertirse en una bella mujercita, quien a diferencia de sus hermanos y de su madre tenía el cabello de un bello color lila y sus ojos con ese toque violeta, unas largas y rizadas pestañas, bien tupidas y negras. Y ese leve color rosa en sus mejillas.

"Maria sabes que Ichiru no va a dormir mas no hay nada de que preocuparse" Dijo Syaoran con dulzura y se levantó de la cama para abrazar el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Maria

"Tu amas a mi Onii-sama" Dijo la pequeña dulcemente

Syaoran sintió como sus mejillas se pintaban de rosa y evadió la mirada de Maria

"Los amo a los dos, siempre cuidaré de ustedes" Dijo en susurro mirando a Ichiru dormir pacíficamente

"Syaoran-san quien es Zero?" Preguntó María algo confundida pues cuando vio que su hermano despertaba no dejaba de llamar a un tal Zero

"No lo sé, es algo que solo Ichiru y tu madre saben" Dijo Syaoran con un suspiro

**_Regreso a la Academia Cross_**

"Zero despierta Zero!" Kaito decía con unas lágrimas que se negaban a salir

"Zero por favor tienes que despertar" Kaien pedía a su bello ángel

Ya estaba en su cuarto cubierto por las suaves sabanas de color lila, Kaname sentado junto a la cama pasando su mano por los suaves cabellos de su ángel

"Ichiru..Ichiru…" Decía una y otra vez Zero que estaba sudando y su piel estaba muy pálida además de que su temperatura corporal había descendido bastante.

Lo que menos importaba ahora era si Kaname había mordido o no a Zero, los cuatro estaban muy preocupados por la salud de Zero además que Kaito, Yagari y Kaname se preguntaban quién demonios era Ichiru y porque Zero parecía llamarlo con desesperación.

"Amor por favor abre tus ojos" Kaname decía ya con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus bellos ojos color chocolate

"Deja de tocarlo con tus sucias manos maldita sanguijuela tu has hecho que Zero este en este estado!" Kaito decía con veneno, odiaba a Kaname sanguijuela Kuran, por su culpa Zero deliraba y estaba muy mal.

"Cállate, no sabes lo que dices!" Kaname dijo encarando la mirada de odio de Kaito que al ver las lágrimas en el sangre pura lo sorprendió "Yo no lo transforme, fue ese maldito" Dijo Kaname tomando la frágil y fría mano de su ángel

"De qué demonios estás hablando?" Yagari intervino esperando la respuesta de Kaname

"Lo encontré en el bosque cubierto de sangre y sin ropa, me percaté que unos nivel E lo atacaron pero luego me fije en la marca de su cuello, ese sangre pura lo mordió" Kaname dijo cerrando sus manos fuertemente "No podía dejar que muriera, sabía que pronto se convertiría en eso que ustedes odian" Les dijo a Yagari y a Kaito "Pero no podía dejar que se fuera, no podía perderlo otra vez" Dijo Kaname ya abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Kaito "De las opciones que había tome la mejor, sabía que no les gustaría que le diera sangre a Zero, pero no podía dejarlo así además de que sé que ustedes entenderán que Zero ya no es más un humano" Suspiró, sentía que sus lágrimas seguían recorriendo pero no le importaba, ya no le importaba mostrarse débil ante los cazadores ahí presentes, ahora lo único que le importaba era Zero, su ángel ese hermoso ser que le traía tanta felicidad.

"Kaname-kun" Habló Cross ya interviniendo en la plática "Perdona por mi reacción anterior pero sabes que Zero es mi hijo y que si algo le pasa Yo haría todo para salvarlo" Dijo apenado el rubio de lentes

"Tranquilo ahora hay que hacer algo, Zero no puede morir" Dijo Kaname apretando más la mano de su bello niño

"QUIEN DICE QUE VA A MORIRSE YA CALLATE SANGUIJUELA!" Kaito gritó ahora apoyándose en los brazos de Yagari, Kaito se quebraba ahora mostraba esas lagrimas que mostraban su parte humana y lloraba por su hermano, por Zero su hermano del alma

**_Mientras tanto en un sueño que ambos ángeles compartían_**

_Era un hermoso día soleado, estaban en un enorme jardín, con bellas flores y árboles de Sakura, bajo la sombra de uno se encontraba un chico con cabellos plateados que le llegaban a la altura del hombro. _

_Estaba aturdido y confuso, en sus manos sujetaba una fotografía de su madre, unas lágrimas mojaban aquella fotografía._

_"En donde estoy?" Del otro lado del jardín estaba un bello niño igual de cabellos plateados y ojitos lila, estaba vestido de blanco completamente, sus ojos miraban con asombro el hermoso paisaje pintado, unos bellos arboles de frutos, y un camino lleno de flores; violetas, sus favoritas._

_Zero se agachó y tomó una con delicadeza "Kaname?" Preguntó el pequeño buscando señal de su amado pero no encontraba nada, eso lo asustaba_

_Siguió observando las bellas violetas que se movían en sintonía con el sol y el follaje de los enormes árboles. Mientras tanto el bello Ichiru dejaba la fotografía de su madre sobre el pasto y se levantaba, sacudiendo un poco de pasto de sus ropas, eran blancas igual, Ichiru observó las violetas_

_"Maria" Ese bello color le hacía recordar los ojos de su hermanita a quien juro proteger de todo y de todos, Ichiru avanzó a las flores y se agachó, estaba buscando por esa flor esa que era especial._

_"Ahí estas" Ambos dijeron y acercaron sus manos hacía una bella rosa, apenas había nacido y mostraba sus bellos pétalos abrirse su color era algo inusual, de una mitad estaba pintada de un rojo que significaba pureza, del otro lado estaba un hermoso color verdoso que cambiaba a un aguamarina._

_"Te tengo" Ambos chicos se acercaron y arrancaron la rosa al mismo tiempo, al sentir sus dedos tocarse ambos ojos lila observaron frente a frente. Se sorprendieron eran idénticos, como dos gotas de agua_

_"EHH?" Fue lo único que podía decir Zero en ese momento mientras que Ichiru le dedicaba una bella sonrisa._

_Una calida brisa pegó en sus cuerpos mientras ambos sujetaban aquella rosa con delicadeza_

_Con su mano libre Zero la acercó al rostro de Ichiru y acarició su mejilla, sintió como algo en su interior fluía, mientras que Ichiru cerraba sus ojos respondiendo a la caricia_

_"Ya ya no estas solo" Dijo el menor de los gemelos_

_Pronto todo el cielo se oscureció y una fuerza extraña comenzaba a destruir ese bello jardín_

**_Fin Sueño_**

Ichiru comenzaba a murmurar cosas y ambos Syaoran y Maria observaban con algo de duda, mientras tanto de la Acadmia Cross Zero comenzaba a moverse

**_"No estas Solo?"_**

Maria observaba cada una las palabras de su hermano mientras Syaoran miraba a su bello niño

**_"No estoy solo?"_**

Kaname tomaba con gentileza la mano de su ángel "No lo estas amor, Yo estoy aquí contigo" Dijo tiernamente Kaname

**_"Nunca has estado"_**

Maria se sorprendió abriendo sus ojitos "Onii-san?" Preguntaba sabiendo que no habría respuesta de su hermano

**_ "Nunca lo estaré"_**

Kaito y Yagari se sentaron junto a Zero mientras Kaname besaba la frente de su ángel "No lo estarás mi hermoso niño, por favor abre tus ojos"

**_"Somos uno"_**

Syaoran miraba a Ichiru que murmuraba cosas sin sentido "Ichiru despierta, con quien hablas Ichi?" Maria miraba a su hermanito delirar y sus lágrimas empezaban a salir, pensando que Ichiru estaba delirando porque ya estaba muriendo

**_"Uno solo"_**

Kaname sacudió la cabeza al escuchar a su ángel hablar pero no abrir sus ojos

"Zero nos puedes escuchar?" Kaien Cross entrecerraba los ojos mientras trataba de descifrar cada una de las palabras que Zero decía

**_"En donde quiera que estés"_**

Maria comenzaba a llorar "Syaoran porque dice todo eso basta dile que pare" Maria se tiraba al piso con lágrimas saliendo una y otra vez mientras Syaoran se agachaba para tomar a Maria y abrazarla

"Shh tranquila todo va a estar bien" Dijo dulcemente "Todo va estar bien, debe de estar bien" Dijo mas para sí que para la bella niña

**_"Búscame"_**

"Zero amor, quien quieres que te busque, demonios Zero abre tus ojos" Kaname se estaba preocupando no le gustaba nada eso.

"Que quiere decir eso con búscame, de que habla Zero" Kaito algo nervioso que no dejaba de pasar su mano por su cabello

"Ya mocoso tranquilízate que no ayudas actuando de esa forma" Yagari dijo pero se escuchaba preocupación en su voz y en su rostro

**_"Lo hare"_**

"YA ONII-SAMA basta ya por favor despierta" Maria lloraba y Syaoran trataba de consolara pero el también se preocupaba por su querido Ichiru

**_"Hermano"_**

Ambos chicos dijeron al unísono así como en sus sueños se conectaban y ambos Maria, Syaoran, Yagari, Kaito, Kaien y el mismo Kaname estaban en shock habiendo escuchado lo que sus bellos ángeles decían.

**_Regreso al sueño_**

_Todo era destruido por esa gran fuerza que arrancaba la vida de todo ser_

_"Ichiru!" Zero gritaba tratando de localizar a Zero_

_"Zero!" Ichiru corria hacia donde Zero_

_Ambos gemelos se tomaban de la mano y corrían tratando de escapar de esa nube de polvo que acababa con todo, dejando cenizas a su paso_

_"Vamos Zero hay que salir de aquí" Ichiru dijo gentilmente corriendo hacia una puerta_

_Ambos angelitos abrieron la puerta y entraron a una habitación iluminada por una luz blanca y ahí se podía ver la silueta de una mujer de cabellos plateados junto a ella un hombre de gran porte y cabellos plateados, igual, ambos abrazados pero extendiendo sus brazos a los gemelos._

_"Zero, Ichiru" La dulce voz de la mujer se escuchaba, pero toda esa luz impedía que vieran el rostro de la mujer_

_La puerta era golpeada una y otra vez mientras tanto Ichiru y Zero se abrazaban fuertemente_

_"Eres mi hermano?" Zero preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos_

_"Si y tu eres mi onii-san Zero nii-san" Ichiru rió dulcemente_

_Pronto se empezaban a desvanecer sus cuerpos pero aun así se mantenían abrazados no queriendo separarse nunca ahora que se habían encontrado._

_"No quiero estar solo de nuevo" Zero se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermano gemelo_

_"Tranquilo Yo te encontraré" Ichiru también abrazaba a su hermano_

_Pronto aquella fuerza penetró la habitación creando un gran impacto y todo quedó en llamas._

**_Finaliza el sueño_**

**_"tengo que encontrarlo!"_**

Ambos chicos despertaron levantándose inmediatamente con un brazo extendido esperando verse de nuevo


	7. Celos y un bello doctor

**solcithooh: Hola gracias espero ke tup tbn te la hayas pasado bn en esta navidad y año nuevo y...**

**Lo se a mi no me gusta mucho el ShikixTakuma creo que me gusta el IchiruxTakuma o AidouxTakuma aunque bueno puede que el doctor va a ser simplemente un amigo de Ichi jaja y puede que Takuma e Ichi esten juntos wiii incluso me gustaria hacer un KaitoxAidou y un RukaxKain aunque tbn me gustaria un AidouxKainxKaito y claro un ShikixMaria pero todavia no lo se por lo pronto espero que te guste este cap jeje!  
**

**Capítulo 7**

**-Celos y un bello doctor-**

**KANAME POV**

Ha pasado una semana después de aquel incidente con Cross-san y los demás, sé que estaban muy preocupados por mi bello ángel, pero deben entender que no voy a dejar que nada le pase. Zero lo es todo para mi así que creo que Yagari-san y Cross-san saben que voy a proteger a ese bello niño de todo, el único que me sigue molestando ese ese prefecto molesto: Kaito, ah si ese mocoso que cree que Zero es de él, pero no Zero es solo mío, no me agrada para nada la idea de que ese chico este tan cerca de mi ángel. Pero que le voy a hacer parece que ese chico es importante para mi amado aunque quisiera desaparecerlo de este mundo no puedo. Así que tendré que soportar más a ese chico, al menos hasta que pueda encontrar al imbécil que lastimo a Zero y claro hasta que me encargue de Yuki.

Me preocupa el saber que Yuki ha desaparecido, sé que la pequeña está tramando algo, pero mientras la Academia este segura y Zero a mi lado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse y claro tengo un trabajo para ese tal Kaito; si quiere estar cerca de mi ángel va a ser bajo mi mirada, por supuesto que no voy a permitir que ese chico se acerque demasiado a Zero, pero también tengo entendido que es un gran cazador así que me va a servir para proteger a mi más preciado ser: Zero.

Al verlo aquí dormido en mis brazos con ese lindo rostro tan relajado no puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa, es tan bello, no dejen aclarar Zero es el ser más hermoso sobre la tierra, dudo que haya alguien que le gane en belleza. Su expresión es tan relajada cuando duerme conservando esa aura angelical que lo rodea y esos deliciosos labios dibujando una sonrisa. Ahora veo porqué me enamoré perdidamente de él, porque mi bello ángel es el único capaz de hacerme sentir completo y feliz.

Lentamente acaricio sus cabello plateados son tan suaves al contacto con mis dedos y ese dulce aroma que desprende siento la necesidad de hacerlo mío en este instante, deseo tanto sentirlo cerca de mí, sentirme dentro de él. Pero me contengo en primera porque está durmiendo y no quiero despertarlo quiero contemplar su bello rostro cuando duerme y en segunda porque es domingo así que como verán no tengo ninguna cosa que hacer con respecto a las cosas de la clase nocturna y el consejo. Hoy es un día que solo dedicaré a mi bello niño.

Lentamente sus pestañas comienzan a moverse me he percatado que son muy largas y rizadas, pero no son sus pestañas lo que me gusta son sus ojos ese color tan diferente de los que he visto, un bello tono lila que se ilumina cada vez que me ve. Y no es que quiera lucirme pero sé que ese brillo es por mí al igual que ese bello color rosa pastel que aparece cada vez que me ve cerca de él o cada vez que lo beso. Ahora ha abierto por completo sus ojitos me están mirando con timidez mientras ese tierno sonrojo se hace más notable para luego sonreírme tímidamente y luego esconder su rostro en mi pecho.

"Amor?" Le pregunto tiernamente y lo escuchó suspirar

"Kani" Me dice con esa hermosa voz de ángel que tiene y me abraza con mucha fuerza siento como sus brazos me atraen más a su frágil y cálido cuerpo, me encanta sentir esa calidez, me hace sentir vivo.

"Dime amor" Yo lentamente voy dejando un camino de lentos y sensuales besos sobre so cuello y hombro.

"Kani" Lo escucho suspirar mientras levanta su cabeza pero veo que sus ojitos están cerrados siento su cuerpo temblar y unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Lo traigo hacia mi mientras limpio sus lágrimas con mi pulgar y beso su frente

"Que sucede amor, que te tiene así" Le pregunto dulcemente, Zero hace que saque mi lado sensible y algo cursi pero debo decir que me gusta, solo con él puedo mostrarme así y solo con él lo haré. Aunque ahorita no me gusta nada que tenga sus ojitos bien cerrados, quiero que me mire, quiero que sonroje y tiemble cada vez que lo beso, cada vez que acaricio su suave piel, pero ahora lo encuentro asustado, preocupado, no sé en verdad que es lo que tiene. Y su silencio me está preocupando. Lentamente abre sus ojos, sus pestañas están húmedas por las lágrimas que ha derramado, pero me percato que la tonalidad de sus ojos ha cambiado y ahora tienen un color rojizo, sus mejillas están realmente rosadas y esa expresión asustadiza e inocente me vuelve loco.

"T..engo hambre" Me dice en una voz tan suave que parece un susurro y luego vuelve a esconder su rostro en mi pecho, yo sonrío pues sé a qué se refiere, necesita sangre y que mejor alimento que mi sangre. Soy feliz dando ese preciado líquido sobre todo porque cada vez que lo hago, siento placer cuando siento sus colmillos penetrar mi piel y mientras va dando esos pequeños sorbos me excito.

"Entonces bebe" Le digo con una voz suave mientras su rostro se va acercando a mi cuello Zero levanta su cabeza y me mira a los ojos con esa inocencia y ese deseo por sangre que me pone… mejor dejo de pensar en eso, le sonrío "Anda amor la necesitas" El asiente para luego mirar a mi cuello, siento como su mano busca la mía, yo tomo su mano y siento como su lengua recorre mi cuello, buscando ese lugar indicado para que sus colmillos penetren mi piel. Ha encontrado ese punto que hace me hace sentir un ligero hormigueo recorrer mi espalda. Antes de morderme siento sus labios besar esa parte de mi cuello para luego succionar lentamente "Ahh" no lo puedo evitar y mis labios dejan escapar un leve gemido, luego siento como lenta y sensualmente inserta sus colmillos dejando que las gotas de sangre fluyan por ellos y comience a succionar la sangre lenta y delicadamente al mismo tiempo que aprieta mi mano con delicadeza. Y yo trato de contenerme por el placer que me está dando, en verdad este bello ángel no sabe lo que me hace, estos deseos de hacerlo mío ahorita mientras bebe de mi sangre. Mi cuerpo comienza a hervir y siento como esa parte de mi empieza a despertar, sé que Zero también lo siente porque empieza a pegar su cuerpo más al mío.

Lentamente acaricio su cabello con mi mano libre y bajo por su nuca hasta su espalda recorriendo cada milímetro de piel, esa deliciosa y suave piel, tan blanca como la porcelana y tan suave como la seda. Después de algunos minutos sus colmillos se retiran delicadamente de mi cuello y su lengua lame las últimas gotas de sangre, para después depositar lentos y delicados besos en mi cuello desde que Zero ha empezado a alimentarse hace eso. Es su rutina, después de beber me recompensa con tiernos y sensuales besos, ahí en ese punto que mordió. Dice que porque no le gusta lastimarme y por eso son los besos, aunque debe de saber que no me lastima en absoluto, más bien es placentero el sentir como toma mi sangre es un momento extraordinario y tan gratificante además de ser excitante.

Mientras me besa suelta mi mano y sus labios comienzan a dejar pequeñas marcas de amor en mi cuello, adoro cuando succiona en mi piel y sus labios recorren mi cuerpo, ahora que mi otra mano esta libre tengo oportunidad de tomar sus caderas y lentamente colocar su cuerpo sobre el mío. El tiembla pero sigue besando mi cuello y baja por mi hombro en donde da pequeños mordiscos.

Yo por otra parte comienzo a bajar mis manos por su espalda y llego a sus glúteos los cuales presiono, son tan firmes y suaves "Ahh Kani" Lo escuchó gemir y eso me excita más.

"Amor sabes que ahora me tienes muy excitado" Le digo con voz sensual y lentamente una de mis manos baja a ese pequeño hoyito que ahora me pertenece lenta y delicadamente inserto uno de mis dedos para moverlo dentro y fuera, siento como la espalda de Zero se arquea y su cuerpo se tensa pero también siento que esa parte de él despertó.

"Noo Kani ya.. no toques ahí" Sus últimas frases las dice con ese adorable color rosado en sus mejillas, lo adoro es tan inocente y tan bello que tengo tantas ganas de hacerle el amor.

"Te amo tango Zero" Lo digo para luego insertar otro dedo y seguir con aquellos movimientos sensuales que lo hacen gemir de placer y que a mí me vuelven loco. Continuo de esta manera insertando otro dedo mientras Zero continua con sus ojitos cerrados, su respiración es entrecortada y comienza a dar leves gemidos.

"Ahh Kani …m..a..s" Me dice entre suspiros y muerde su labio de una manera tan sensual rápidamente capturo sus labios, lo beso apasionadamente para luego cambiar la posición y me encuentro encima de él. He retirado mis dedos de su hoyito para seguir besando sus labios y luego lamer mis dedos "Sabes que eres delicioso Zero" Con esto logro hacerlo sonrojarse aún más y sonrió.

"Deja de decir esas cosas Kani" Abre sus hermosos ojos lila y me sonríe, mi bello ángel si supieras cuan loco me vuelves.

"Pero lo eres y por eso quiero hacerte mío en este instante" Le digo mientras tomo su miembro en mis manos y comienzo a acariciarlo lentamente al principio para después hacerlo rápidamente.

"Kani te amo demasiado" Me mira y me sonríe mientras abre sus piernas y las coloca sobre mis hombros, sus manos acarician mis piernas.

Luego siento su mirada sobre mi miembro erecto, lo veo y sonrió para luego escucharlo decir tímidamente "Es muy grande" Dice y suspira porque mi mano no deja de acariciar su miembro

"Lo se pero te gustó no es así" Le dijo con una sonrisa malvada y él se vuelve a sonrojar aún más de lo que ya estaba.

"Callate" Me dice y cierra esos bellos ojos

"Zero amor abre tus ojos" Lo digo e inmediatamente los abre, los dos nos quedamos viendo mientras voy introduciendo mi miembro en ese estrecho lugar. Siento como mi ángel se tensa y comienza a cerrar sus ojos mientras sus manos se aferran a las sabanas

"Kani…" Suspira, adoro cuando dice mi nombre, bueno no dice Kaname, me dice Kani dice que se escucha lindo, aunque cualquier palabra que sale de sus labios se escucha bien

"Mi bello ángel te amo tanto" Acarició más su miembro mientras comienzo a moverme lenta y delicadamente pero siento la mirada acusadora de mi ángel. Yo sonrió maliciosamente y continuó con los movimientos lentos.

"Kani!" Ahora me recrimina, se que quiere que vaya más rápido pero quiero escucharlo quiero que grite pidiendo por más así que por eso hago esto lentamente

"Que pasa amor" Le digo y sonrió el simplemente pone sus ojos en blanco

"Quiero más ra.." Se sonroja como un tomatito y cierra sus ojitos mientras se cubre el rostro con sus manos

"Que quieres amor" Yo le digo al verlo hacer eso me excito más, tengo tantas ganas de moverme rápidamente de hacerlo gritar de llegar a ese clímax que ambos ansiamos pero ni modo mi bello ángel te hare sufrir un poco hasta que escuche salir de tus labios lo que quieres

"Kani tu sabes" Me dice y me mira suplicante mientras yo rió suavemente "No lo se amor dime" Yo sonrió y él mira a otro lado "Más" Me dice en susurro

"Más que?" Yo le pregunto jugando un poco

"Más rápido" Me dice muy quedito para luego voltear a otro lado y yo río pero comienzo a moverme más rápido y más fuerte haciendo que nuestros cuerpos choquen y que mi bello ángel llegue al borde del orgasmo.

"Kani.. te amoooooo" Grita al más máximo placer y ambos llegamos al clímax, siento como me corro dentro de él y el lo hace sobre su abdomen

"Yo también te amo mi hermoso ángel" Lo beso en los labios para lentamente salir de él y abrazarlo.

"Soy muy feliz contigo Kani" Me dice dulcemente y besa mis labios mientras sus manos acarician mi pecho.

"Yo también lo soy amor, ahora que estás aquí, descansando conmigo, abrazándome, permitiéndome estar cerca de ti. Eres mi luz Zero, lo único que necesito para vivir, lo único que quiero para ser feliz. Eres todo lo que veo cuando hay oscuridad, eres mi ángel. Zero eres mi vida" No se en que momento me volví tan expresivo y sentimental, pero creo que desde que Zero apareció en mi vida he podido mostrarme completamente ante él, solo a él puedo mostrarle el verdadero Yo, mis sentimientos y mis miedos. Zero se a convertido en mi todo porque todo lo que corresponde a él me hace sentir vivo, cada beso cada palabra es lo que necesito. Incluso sobreviviría con su amor y nada más.

"Kani" Me mira con ojos llorosos y yo lo abrazo "Yo te amo con toda mi vida siempre desde que te vi quería estar contigo, quería ser así de feliz como soy ahora. Kani sabes que eres el amor de mi vida y que quiero estar a tu lado siempre, verdad que nunca me vas a dejar" Me mira con ternura mientras me abraza y luego vuelve a colocar su cabeza en mi pecho, colocando su oído en donde está situado mi corazón, luego el ríe dulcemente "Kani escucho los latidos de tu corazón"

Yo sonrío en verdad Zero es tan puro e inocente además de dulce y amoroso "Y sabes que mi corazón late solo por ti" Le digo al mismo tiempo que acaricio sus cabellos platinados, pasando mis dedos asemejando un peine

"Y porque tu corazón late rápidamente?" Me pregunta mientras con sus dedos dibuja círculos en mi pecho

"Porque está loco por ti" Zero suspira dulcemente y yo cierro mis ojos, sé que se ha quedado dormido porque ha dejado de jugar con sus dedos y mi piel y yo también decido cerrar mis ojos, después de todo es domingo no?. Un día para descansar junto a la persona que amas.

**_Finaliza Kaname POV_**

**_Dormitorios de la Luna_**

"Ha esas malditas sanguijuelas, como me desesperan, sobre todo ese Kuran agh, que se cree que puede tener a Zero-chan aghh lo odio" Un Kaito enojado rondaba por las afueras de los dormitorios de la luna y pues es que estaba muy preocupado porque ahora que su querido hermano y amigo Zero había sido convertido en vampiro tenía que estar en la Clase Nocturna, cosa que no le agradaba para nada a Kaito.

"Aww Kain eres muy aburrido anda vamos si anda" El pequeño rubio de ojitos turquesa miraba a su primo de cabellos naranja suplicante haciendo una carita de niño bueno.

"Hanabusa" Kain dijo mientras movía su cabeza negativamente

"Pero Kain anda vamos ademas Kaname-sama no se va a enterar el esta muy entretenido con su humano" Dijo Aidou divertido y tratando de persuadir a su primo de que salieran un rato fuera de los dormitorios para recorrer la Academia, quien sabe tal vez y se encontraban a algunas fans, porque claro desde la llegada de ciertos alumnos: La Clase Nocturna, todas las chicas de la clase nocturna se había puesto locas y habían hecho varios grupos de fans y claro Aidou era su estrella principal. Todas las chicas lo adoraban incluso ya le tenían un nombre _Idol_

"No si Kaname-sama se entera que salimos sin su permiso nos va a castigar" Dijo Kain cruzando los brazos y mirando a su primo severamente

Aidou se encogió de hombros y suspiro en verdad quería ver a sus fans.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la sala.

"Que hacen despiertos a esta hora?" Preguntaba Ruka que bajaba por las escaleras de una manera elegante y muy femenina captando la atención de Kain quién no apartaba su mirada de Ruka aquella hermosa vampiro de largos cabellos castaños y ojos miel.

"Pues no podíamos dormir y tú qué haces despierta Ruka?" Preguntó un Aidou mientras dejaba escapar un adorable bostezo **(adoro a Aidou es uno de mis personajes favoritos aparte de los gemelos y de Takuma y por eso se me hace adorable)**

"Tampoco podía dormir de tan solo pensar que Kaname-sama está con ese chico" Dijo Ruka un tanto molesta pero también un tanto nerviosa pues Kain parecía no apartar la mirada de la bella chica

"Si ese chico y Kaname-sama parecen ser muy unidos" Dijo Aidou con algo de celos, no es que estuviera enamorado de Kaname, lo quería y bueno si lo amaba pero no en forma de amante, más bien para Aidou su amo era como un dios, a quien adorar y respetar, cosa que Kain no le gustaba pues parecía que Aidou tenía una obsesión por Kaname

"Ni que lo digas además que crees que dirá Yuki-sama cuando se entere que Kaname-sama y el chico pasan mucho tiempo juntos" Pregunto Ruka con una mirada curiosa y un leve color rojo en sus mejillas pálidas

"No tengo idea pero no quiero saber ni quiero estar presente cuando eso pase" Dijo Aidou sintiendo como su piel se le hacía chinitos al recordar cuando Yuki había lanzado a Takuma por los aires. Esa chica estaba demasiado loca y era muy posesiva sobre Kaname, Aidou simplemente sentía escalofríos y se abrazaba

"No creo que pase nada, parece que el chico es protegido de Kaname, así que no creo que vaya a permitir que le hagan daño al chico" Dijo Kain ya apartando la vista de Ruka y ahora viendo a su primo

"Hmm espero aunque eso significa que nosotros debemos de amm proteger al humano ese?" Pregunto Aidou con algo de molestia en su rostro pues no pensaba que él chico era una buena opción para su rey, era verdad que él chico era muy bello pero era un humano así que nunca podría ser aceptado por los vampiros.

"Eso no lo sabemos hasta que Kaname nos diga" Dijo un sonriente Takuma que al parecer había aparecido de quien sabe donde

"Takuma!" Gritó muy feliz Aidou y sonrió

"Aidou deja de gritar que no vez que hay vampiros durmiendo aparte de que Kaname-sama está durmiendo también" Dijo Ruka haciendo un gesto de desaprobación

Aidou bufó y miró a Ruka peligrosamente para luego ignorarla

"Y tú que haces despierto Takuma?" Pregunto Kain mientras reposaba sobre el sofá

"Pues emm ya saben no podía dormir" Dijo Takuma con un leve sonroje pero aun así con una hermosa sonrisa adornando ese bello rostro

"Ehh tu tampoco?" Dijo Aidou entrecerrando los ojos y bostezando nuevamente

"Si porque?" Preguntó Takuma esperando saber si los nobles no podían dormir por los acontecimientos ocurridos dentro de la habitación de Kaname, y es que como la habitación de Takuma era la más cercana a la de Kaname era claro que se podía escuchar todo lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación del sangre pura desde gemidos hasta gritos

"Pues nos llegó un aroma a sangre y nos despertó" Dijo Kain de lo más tranquilo

"AHH era eso si pues yo eh también percibí el aroma" Dijo Takuma con una gotita en la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón

"Oye Takuma y sabes que significa ese humano para Kaname?" Preguntó Ruka al rubio de ojos esmeralda, pues la chica sabía muy bien que Takuma y Kaname eran muy buenos amigos y que se decían todo o si no Takuma podía averiguar cualquier cosa del sangre pura

"Pues es el amor de Kaname" Dijo Takuma con una sonrisa dejando a los tres vampiros con la boca abierta y a una Ruka algo celosa

"QUE?" Esa fue la voz de Kaito que estaba fuera de los dormitorios pero en algún momento se había decidido a entrar para confrontar a Kaname y decirle que se alejara de su hermano, su adorado Zero-chan

"Y este cazador que hace aquí?" Preguntó Ruka sin mirar al castaño

"Donde esta esa lagartija que diga esa sanguijuela! Donde está el bastardo de Kuran!" Dijo Kaito mientras apretaba sus puños dispuesto a atacar a esos vampiros si no le decían dónde estaba la lagartija sangre pura

"Lo siento Kaito-chan pero no podemos llevarte con Kaname" Dijo Takuma de manera gentil tratando de hacer cooperar al prefecto que parecía estar echando humos por la cabeza

"Claro que no me van a llevar ahora con ese imbécil" Kaito levanto la voz y ya subía por las escaleras de los dormitorios

Claro que Aidou fue más rápido y congelo las piernas de Kaito evitando que este hiciera alguna tontería

"Tu maldita rata que te crees que haces descongélame de inmediato!" Gritó Kaito de lo más enojado mientras trataba de romper el hielo pero era inútil

Kain por su parte llevaba sus manos a su cabello sabiendo que tarde o temprano se armaría un escándalo y todos estarían en problemas por perturbar los sueños del sangre pura.

"Que te hace pensar que lo haré" Dijo desafiante Hanabusa Aidou mientras sus ojos turquesas lanzaban flashes de odio y los cafés de Kaito mostraban un enojo profundo sobre el rubio.

Takuma se las arregló para descongelar las piernas de Kaito y luego como pudo lo sacó de los dormitorios antes de cerrar la puerta miró a un enojado Kaito "Lo siento Kaito-chan pero es nuestra hora de dormir tal vez más tarde puedas solicitar ver a Kaname" Takuma sonrió y antes de que el prefecto pudiera decir algo cerró la puerta dejando a un enojado Kaito y sus pantalones mojados por el hielo.

"Ese rubio me las va a pagar" Dijo Kaito refiriéndose a Hanabusa y luego caminó hacía su casa bueno la de Cross y Yagari para cambiar sus ropas

"Mira que pedir hablar con la sanguijuela mayor, ha que se cree más bien cuando lo vea lo voy a matar" Dijo Kaito refunfuñando y caminando muy molesto

"Agh ese prefecto que se cree venir a gritarnos como si fuera alguien de mayor importancia que nosotros" Dijo un Aidou muy enojado y luego miró a Takuma "Takuma! Porque no me dejaste darle su merecido" Dijo mirando desafiante a Takuma con un brillo en sus ojos de que quería herir al rubio por dejar que Kaito se fuera

"Hanabusa" Kain llamó a su primo y lo arrastró a la habitación "Ya mejor vamos a la habitación es mejor que vayamos a dormir antes de que se te ocurra hacer una locura" Dijo Kain apresurándose a llegar a la habitación

**_Osaka_**

"Ya está todo listo Ichiru nii-san" La pequeña Maria preguntaba dulcemente a su hermano que estaba mirando por última vez aquella la que era su casa

"Si Maria vamos ya" Dijo dulcemente suspirando _"Zero onii-sama voy a encontrarte" _Estaba tan pensativo el chico de cabellos plateados y ojitos lila, que no se percató que afuera estaba el muy apuesto Doctor Syaoran contemplándolo con esos hermosos ojos cian

"Ichi-kun?" Pregunto el apuesto doctor al bello chico

"Ahh Syaoran-sama ya estamos listos" Dijo con una adorable sonrisa y tomo la mano de su hermana pequeña

_Syaoran-sama porque no me dices solo Syaoran…_ Se preguntó Syaoran frunciendo un poco el ceño, sin darse cuenta que Ichiru lo miraba preocupado

"Pasa algo malo?" Maria preguntó dulcemente

El rubio Doctor sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente "No sucede nada Maria-chan mejor vamos suban al carro hay que tomar un avión" Dijo con una linda sonrisa provocando un leve sonroje en ambos hermanos

"Hai" Los dos hermanos dijeron y Maria entro en la carro seguida de Ichiru

**_Rumbo a la Academia Cross_**

"Syaoran" Llamo Ichiru con una voz delicada mientras veía por la ventana la pista del aeropuerto

"Que sucede Ichi-chan?" Le pregunto gentilmente el apuesto rubio mientras observaba con delicadeza a su bello niño.

"Como es la Academia Cross?" Le preguntó pero sin mirarlo, estaba entretenido observando los demás aviones despegar pero su mano tomaba la del apuesto rubio

Syaoran sonrió al cálido contacto con la piel de su bello niño, era verdad que el apuesto vampiro se había enamorado de Ichiru desde la primera vez que lo vio cabe decir que al principio le tenía un cariño ya que cuando lo conoció el pequeño solo era un niño pero con el tiempo el niño fue creciendo hasta convertirse en el bello jovencito que ahora sonreía tiernamente para él. Syaoran lo amaba y tenía las esperanzas de que algún día podría revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía el chico de hermosos ojos lilas.

"Ehh cuanto vamos a tardar en llegar?" Maria preguntó, no muy segura de hacerlo ya que se había percatado que Syaoran sostenía una de las manos de su hermano con mucha delicadeza y claro sus hermosos ojos aguamarina no se despegaban de Ichiru

"Dos horas" Dijo Syaoran con un suspiro para después soltar la mano de Ichiru, ante eso de inmediato volteó el rostro y con una ligera preocupación. Syaoran sonrió ante esto y volvió a tomar la mano de Ichiru

_"Hmm creo que debí haber pedido otro asiento, va a ser muy difícil para Syaoran-sama expresar lo que siente a mi nii-san si Yo estoy aquí"_ Suspiró con algo de frustración la pequeña y se recargó en el asiento mientras cerraba sus expresivos ojos _violeta "Bueno mejor me duermo y así los dejo platicar"_ Pensó la pequeña con una sonrisa y quedando dormida inmediatamente

Pasaron las dos horas y después de eso ambos se encontraban en un carro que los llevaba a la Academia Cross. Ambos hermanos se habían quedado dormidos, la pequeña Maria reposaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Syaoran mientras que Ichiru recargaba su cabeza en el bien formado pecho del doctor y claro que Syaoran acariciaba con dulzura aquellos mechones plateados.

A lo lejos se alcanzaban a ver los árboles que escondían la Academia, conforme el carro se iba acercando se podían observar los edificios de la Academia y Syaoran sabía que se acercaban a su destino, esperando con ansias conocer a ese tal Zero.

El carro se estaciono y lentamente Maria comenzó a despertarse para luego salir del carro con delicadeza y claro como Ichiru seguía durmiendo Syaoran decidió tomarlo en sus brazos y caminar a la oficina del director.

Ya dentro estaba Cross Kaien con una bella sonrisa en su rostro luego se sorprendió al ver a una niña de unos 14 o 13 años con largos cabellos entre plateados y lila y con unos hermosos ojos violeta.

"Tu debes de ser la pequeña Maria no es asi?" Pregunto Kaien con una amable e infantil sonrisa

"Hai" Dijo la pequeña mientras hacía una reverencia y volteaba a ver al rubio de ojos aguamarina que tenía a su hermano durmiente

"Oshiro Syaoran que alegría tenerlo aquí en la Academia Cross" Dijo Cross que inmediatamente se puso de pie para observar al chico que tenía en brazos, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el color de su cabello era idéntico al de Zero

Si bien Kaien sabía muy bien que Zero tenía un hermano, lo descubrió apenas hace dos años, planeaba decirle a Zero pero primero debía contactar a la familia con la que vivía el hermano de Zero. Pero nunca se imaginaría que aquel chico fuera idéntico a Zero, nunca pensó que fueran gemelos además de que la pequeña Maria guardaba mucho parecido con los dos, ¿sería que los tres eran hermanos?

"Es un placer para nosotros estar aquí, y bien cuando podremos ver a Zero" Directo al asunto pensó Kaien quien simplemente sonrió y abrazó a Maria

"Ehh Syaoran" Dijo preocupada Maria mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo de Cross.

"Cross-san por favor podría soltar a nuestra querida Maria, creo que no puede respirar" Dijo amablemente Syaoran mirando dulcemente a Cross, que al ver esa mirada puso sus ojitos en forma de corazón

"Por supuesto" Dijo sonriendo

**_Dormitorios de la Luna_**

"Takuma en que piensas?" Preguntaba un Shiki que había salido de su habitación y se había encontrado con un pensativo Takuma

"Ehh?" Takuma escuchó una voz y luego alguien cerca de él "Ah Shiki decías?" Le ofreció esa brillante sonrisa haciendo que Shiki se sonrojara

"En que piensas?" Pregunto ya sentándose junto a Takuma

"Kaname y ese chico, sabes Kaname está muy contento con él" Dijo Takuma mirando a ningún punto en específico.

"Ehh y eso te pone celoso?" Pregunto Shiki algo confundido no sabía cómo tomar lo que Takuma le decía, era acaso que el rubio estaba celoso porque Kaname tenía una relación con el humano

"No Shiki sabes que yo solo veo a Kaname como mi amigo" Dijo el rubio con una bella sonrisa "Demonios" Dijo Takuma en susurro y Shiki lo observó mientras levantaba una ceja, Takuma no era de los que maldecían pero al parecer pasaba algo

"Takuma?" Preguntó Shiki con una leve sonrisa

"Nada es que hoy llegaban nuevos alumnos a la academia y Kaname debía de estar presente" Se puso de pie y miró a su reloj "Mierda ya han de haber llegado" De inmediato se apresuró a ir a la habitación de Kaname.

Shiki simplemente se quedó ahí, su mirada confusa no sabía lo que sentía pero estaba molesto, celoso no lo entendía, no le gustaba estar lejos de Takuma, era algo complicado que ni el pelirrojo podía entender.

En la enorme cama cubierta de sabanas de seda color vino descansaban dos cuerpos desnudos, se podía escuchar los latidos de sus corazones, y sus tranquilas respiraciones. Kaname estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras el bello ángel abrazaba y pegaba su cuerpo al del sangre pura.

Lentamente Kaname abrió sus ojos, sonrió recordando los momentos íntimos que había compartido con su amado ángel.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta lo hicieron dejar de mirar a Zero para rápidamente colocarse una camisa de seda blanca y unos pantalones negros, caminó a la puerta y la abrió con delicadeza para no despertar a Zero.

"Takuma?" Se sorprendió pues hoy no había ninguna actividad o algo para que Takuma se apareciera en la habitación

"Lo siento Kaname pero bueno debemos ir a la oficina de Cross nuevos alumnos llegan" Dijo Takuma con una sonrisa

"Está bien espérame y me cambió y nos vamos" Dijo Kaname mientras Takuma se iba con una sonrisa

"Seiren" Llamó Kaname a su vampira de más confianza quien rápidamente apareció "Cuida de Zero y que nadie se acerque a mi habitación, si Zero despierta dile que no se preocupe fui a atender unos asuntos con Cross-san" Dijo Kaname mientras se acercaba a la cama e inclinarse y depositar un dulce beso en la frente de su ángel.

"Como ordene Kaname-sama" Dijo la vampira que se colocó fuera de la habitación, custodiando la entrada.

Rápidamente Kaname se metió al baño para ducharse y cambiarse al salir ya arreglado volvió a acercarse a la cama para encontrar a un lindo Zero escondido bajo las sabanas, lentamente Kaname bajó las sabanas y se encontró a Zero abrazando a una almohada con una linda sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Frunció un poco no le agradaba que Zero abrazara a otro fuera cosa o persona si no fuera por Cross, Kaname probablemente estaría de nuevo en la cama con Zero haciendo varias travesuras. Sonrió para sí, tal vez las haría más al rato.

"Takuma" Llamó Kaname después de salir de su habitación y caminar por las escaleras en donde esperaba un sonriente Takuma

"Vamos ya" Dijo el rubio felizmente

Ambos vampiros se alejaron de los dormitorios rumbo a la casa de Cross, Kaname estaba pensativo desconocía los motivos por los que el ex-cazador lo llamaba además de que estaba molesto pues quería estar todo el día con su bello ángel y otra cosa tendría que encontrarse con ese molesto chiquillo que siempre parecía estar fastidiando, si tenía que ver la cara de Kaito.

Takuma por el contrario iba con una sonrisa pues pronto conocerían a los nuevos miembros de la clase nocturna. Aunque por otra parte Takuma también quería estar en los dormitorios, de un momento a otro había empezado a pensar mucho en Shiki, ese pequeño le traía una bella sonrisa a su rostro seguido de un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas. Aunque también estaba algo molesto o más bien celoso pues Rima y Shiki solían pasar más tiempo juntos y aunque los tres eran muy amigos Takuma no podía evitar sentir esos molestos sentimientos hacía la rubia de bellos ojos cian.

"Parece que por fin llegamos" Dijo con un suspiro Takuma el camino se le había hecho muy largo a pesar de que la distancia a los dormitorios no era tanta el estar sumido en sus pensamientos lo había hecho olvidar su recorrido.

Kaname no respondió más bien siguió avanzando a la casa de Kaien, luego de tocar a la puerta fue recibido por una cara de molestia de cierto chico de cabellos castaños.

"Ya está aquí la sanguijuela" Grito Kaito para avisar a los que se encontraban en la caza sintió la mirada de enojo de Kaname y se encogió de hombros "Oh mi error ya está aquí su excelencia" Dijo con sarcasmo.

Si fuera porque Kaien tenía que hablar con el sangre pura, Kaito ya le hubiera cerrado la puerta en las narices, pero también si hiciera eso Yagari lo regañaría, bueno solo por petición de su amado Kaien y eso no lo quería así que se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a las dos sanguijuelas y luego regresó a la sala en donde estaba una pequeña sentada mirando la televisión.

Los dos vampiros pasaron por el pasillo y sintieron la presencia de una niña, voltearon rápidamente y se sorprendieron de que la pequeña tuviera un color de cabello algo inusual.

Más para Kaname que a su mente llegó rápidamente la imagen de cierto angelito de cabellos plateados. Sonrió para si y luego se dirigió a la oficina de Cross.

"Ah Kaname-kun que sorpresa tenerte tan temprano" Dijo Cross con una sonrisa "Cómo está mi querido hijo, se está portando bien" Empezó con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo y se sentó sobre una silla sacando un pequeño álbum de fotos donde estaba Zero de pequeño "Waaa mi retoño, que triste está tan lejos" Se decía mientras de sus ojos salían chorros de agua [lagrimas falsas por supuesto] que pronto hicieron que una dulce risa se escuchara.

"Veo que es usted muy sentimental mi querido Kaien" Takuma y Kaname veían la escena que montaba el una vez legendario cazador Cross, bueno Kaname veía con una cara de _"que infantil"_ mientras que Takuma veía con una cara divertida viendo las facetas del ex-cazador hasta que escucharon una suave risa voltearon a la persona que les encontraba dando la espalda, un joven rubio, bueno sabían que era joven por el tono de su voz.

"Es que mi pequeño hijo mi Zero ya no está más aquí" Decía Kaien entre lágrimas y sollozos

La persona sentada en la silla sacudió su cabeza mientras dejó salir un suave jadeo "Zero no está aquí?"

Al principio ambos Kaname y Takuma se sorprendieron de que Kaien y el rubio se llevaran muy bien pero claro cuando el rubio preguntó por Zero como si fuera lo más natural del mundo hizo que Kaname casi se le echara encima.

Bueno al menos en su mente imaginaba algo así:

_"Zero no está aquí?" Preguntó aquel rubio de lo más natural_

_Kaname lentamente avanzaba hacía el tipo ese que osaba a llamar a Zero tan informalmente, para ese rubio era Cross-kun [recordemos que Cross adopto a Zero porque el pequeño no tenía ninguna familia ni nada, fue abandonado de bebé] o Zero-kun nada de Zero. _

_Kaien estaba atemorizado por la mirada asesina de cierto sangre pura: esos ojos marrón ahora estaban al rojo vivo y con flashes de ira. Tomó al rubio por los hombros y lo alzo_

_"Zero?" Pregunto con una voz de otro mundo bueno una voz atemorizante como si fuera el diablo en persona _

_"Ehh?" El rubio mirando por temor y su cuerpo temblando mientras Kaien se escondía debajo del escritorio y de algunas veces asomaba su cabecita para ver que sucedía._

_"Si ZERO MI ZERO" Kaname clavando sus garrar en los brazos del rubio quién ahora sacaba finitas lagrimas_

_"No KANAME-SAMA NO ME MATE POR FAVOR SE QUE ZERO-SAMA ES SUYO Y DE NADIE MAS NO ME MATE NOOO" El joven lloraba a chorros mientras Kaname reía a carcajadas y su risa retumbaba en la habitación haciendo un eco espectral_

"Kaname" Llamó Takuma mientras Kaname estaba estático con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa, Takuma parecía haberse percatado de que a su amigo se le estaba ocurriendo algo malo y todo porque el rubio presente había nombrado a su "ángel"

Ya saliendo de trance Kaname miró a Takuma "Si dime Takuma" Dijo de lo más normal

"El es Oshiro Syaoran va estar en la clase nocturna" Dijo Takuma con una ligera sonrisa

"Un placer conocerlo Kaname-sama" Dijo el rubio que ahora ya estaba frente a Kaname, haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo mientras sus hermosos ojos aguamarina lanzaban flashes de amabilidad

"Y que lo trae a esta Academia Oshiro-kun" Preguntó Kaname pues si que seguía molesto de que ese tal Syaoran nombrara a su Zero y claro de alguna forma u otra averiguaría por qué ese rubio conocía a Zero

"Eso Kaname-kun bueno es que ah si la pequeña Maria va a atender las clases aquí en la Academia, como miembro de la clase nocturna" Dijo muy tranquilo Kaien "Y desde que la pequeña es humana pues Syaoran-kun va a estar con ella para protegerla" Sonrió felizmente Cross

"Y porqué una humana estaría en la Clase Nocturna" Preguntó Kaname de manera gentil pero su mirada era seria y un tanto atemorizante.

Pues Kaname no quería ni imaginarse que aquí el rubio presente había capturado a la pequeña para tenerla como mascota y claro alimentarse de ella.

"Pues.." Kaien parecía algo nervioso

"Dejame contestarte Kaname-sama" Sonrió Syaoran "El motivo por el que Maria va a estar en la Clase Nocturna es porque Yo conocí a su madre y cuando Sakura murió me pidió que cuidara de Ich.. Maria-chan" Dijo el rubio mordiéndose la lengua por casi mencionar a Ichiru

"Y entonces Maria-chan era la pequeña que estaba en la sala" Ahora intervino Takuma que parecía divertido por las miradas que Kaname le echaba al rubio ese

"Si y otra cosa es que soy Doctor así que no solo estaré en la Clase Nocturna sino que también estaré ayudando en la enfermería" Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora el muy respetable Doctor Oshiro

"No es sorprendente Kaname-kun que nuestro querido Syaoran-kun es doctor waaa estará ayudando a todos los que lo necesiten y también claro está que va a ayudar a mi querido hijo Zero-chan" Sonrió triunfante Kaien

"Que?" Susurró Kaname con algo de molestia, de que hablaba Cross, como que ayudar a Zero, si SU ANGEL estaba perfectamente sano, bueno un poco pálido y algo delgado pero no era nada que Kaname no pudiera arreglar.

"Si por eso es preciso que mañana en la mañana venga Zero-chan para que Syoran" Dijo Kaien mirando al apuesto doctor "Venga y revise a Zero"

De pronto las ventanas de la habitación comenzaron a quebrarse y las luces empezaban a prender y apagar, era claro que alguien no estaba muy contento con semejante noticia

"Sera mejor que nos retiremos" Dijo Takuma haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo y claro jalando a Kaname que estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo.

Claro Takuma sabía que Kaname luego lo castigaría por arrástralo de la casa de esa forma pero era obvio que si Kaname descargaba su ira en ese lugar probablemente la casa terminaría hecha pedazos.

"Kaname tranquilízate" Decía Takuma no muy seguro de acercarse o no a su amigo que parecía estar poseído por una serie de celos y enojo

_"Que me tranquilice pero que piensa Takuma, que deje que ese doctorcillo vaya y revise a mi ángel, que lo toque, no eso no, si ese doctor quiere ayudar a Zero va a ser en mi habitación bajo mi mirada" _Pensaba Kaname mientras ya caminaba para su dormitorio "Vamos Takuma" Dijo Kaname

"Hai" Takuma suspiro en alivio pero eso no lo libraba de que el sangre pura comenzaría a expandir su aura molesta por culpa de ese doctor además de que el nuevo iba a estar en los dormitorios también y eso significaba dos cosas: la primera es que Kaname estaría muy molesto con tener al doctor rondando por ahí y la segunda y de la que había que preocuparse era que si el doctor estaba ahí y Zero-chan estaba ahí eso implicaba que Kaname y sus terribles celos estuvieran presentes y claro significaba que todos los de la clase nocturna tendría que sufrir con la molesta aura de un sangre pura enojado y celoso.

"Bueno a ver cómo funcionan las cosas" Dijo Takuma y siguió a Kaname de regreso a los dormitorios


End file.
